Otra Oportunidad para Amar
by Mia Ryuzaki
Summary: UA! Nuestras protagonistas ya formaron sus respectivas familias a unas les va bien, a otras no tan bien... entren y enterense. Titulo Sujeto a cambio...
1. De Regreso a Tokio

**De regreso a Tokio.**

Esta es una historia con la que cualquiera podría sentirse identificada, donde nadie es bueno o malo como en la vida real, donde parece que el destino o mejor dicho la misma vida, planea hacer uso de sus propios recursos para que aquellos acontecimientos o situaciones ocurran en determinado tiempo o momento, o que aquellas personas que realmente nacieron para llevar un vida con la otra pudiera encontrarse y seguir su camino juntos a pesar de todas las avenencias que el camino te depara.

**…o0o…**

Paris-Francia la tan esperada semana de la moda estaba a punto de terminar, tras incontables reuniones, desfiles y cenas de negocios finalmente seria tiempo de descansar, al menos por un par de días, con la agenda de una importante empresaria descansar realmente resultaba una recompensa al final del día, el viaje de regreso al hotel había sido uno de las más tensos en su vida,, no por la necesidad de llegar directo a descansar "que buena falta me hace" sino por la distancia que cada vez la alejaba de mi única hija, durante todo el día apenas le había dirigido la palabra sencillamente ella se niega a entablar una buena relación conmigo, apenas abrí la puerta de la suite en la que no alojamos Sara de fue directo a su habitación —¡Aún es temprano que te parece si nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos a cenar solo tú y yo! — le pregunte animada pero ella ni siquiera me contesto, solo me cerró la puerta en la cara, estaba empezando a sentir una gran frustración por la situación. Asentando un a mano sobre mi hombro la diseñadora más famosa de Japón podía sentir con claridad todo aquello que venía cargando desde hace tiempo—Solo dale algo de tiempo y veras que lograra entender la situación— me aconsejó.

— ¡Lo se Caldina pero créeme que ya no lo aguanto más, ya no sé qué hacer para que pueda estar bien o al menos dirigirme la palabra! — rompiendo en llanto en el pecho de mi amiga.

—Eres una buena madre Marina no debes de sentirte de ese modo, solo ten paciencia veras que dentro de poco tú también podrás volver a sonreír—abrazando fraternalmente a su amiga mientras veía como su sobrina preferida cerraba una vez más la puerta de su habitación luego de ver a su madre caer.

Que es lo que debo hacer, después de un matrimonio fallido no tengo la menor intención de volver a intentarlo, la vida con Guideon había sido realmente buena, me entere de mi embarazo apenas a un mes de casarnos, él estaba feliz con la noticia, cuando Sara nació fue el quien corto el cordón umbilical, el escogió su nombre y la convirtió en la niña de papa, además de empresario Guideon también tenía una pasión por las carreras de fórmula 1, era piloto profesional y tenía su propia flotilla de coches y equipo técnico, cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacida su padre la lucio orgulloso ante todo el público coronando su victoria en la INDI 500 con la presentación no oficial de su hija en la sociedad pero después de siete años de matrimonio, incontables intentos de buscar un hermanito para Sara, los viajes de negocios de ambos cada vez era más frecuentes conocimos a nuevas personas y la relación se fue deteriorando , tras frecuentes peleas y reclamos tomamos la decisión de separarnos, acordamos que Sara se quedaría conmigo mientras que él no tenía ninguna restricción para verla, pero inevitablemente Sara me culpo de todo, de la separación y luego del divorcio el que su padre conociera a otra mujer, que prácticamente casi ni la llamara y cuando lo hacía era para cancelar algunas de sus citas con la niña, aquellas vacaciones fueron el colmo, le había prometido llevarla a esquiar a Suiza pero solo un día antes de pasar por ella la llamo para decirle que no podría pasar sus vacaciones con ella, para compensarla decidí llevarla conmigo a Paris a pesar de la insistencia de mis padres de dejarla en Tokio pero quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero empezaba a admitir que tenía mucho de culpa del estado anímico de mi hija, con tan solo 8 años mi pequeña ya se sentía decepcionada de mí y yo me sentía como un fracaso como madre y esposa…

**…o0o…**

Sábado por la mañana uno de los más concurridos de todo Japón era el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, además de los vuelos para intercambios comerciales y turístico que volvían a sus países emisores, muchos volvían a sus lugares de orígenes después de largas temporadas fuera del país —Señores pasajeros les informamos que el vuelo 406 proveniente de la ciudad de Múnich se encuentra a punto de desembarcar en la puerta 14c, mientras que por otro lado el vuelo 505 de la cuidad de Paris.- Francia desembarcará por la puerta 16a, muchas gracias por su atención— comunicaba la operadora.

Después de casi 9 años de haber dejado Japón finalmente volvía, a pesar de tratarse de su propio país empezaba a sentirse todo un extranjero, ciertamente el tiempo fuera había cambiado algo en él, ya no recordaba a Tokio como hace tiempo, con su pequeña hija en brazos hacia la posible para manejar el carro maletero mientras intentaba no despertarla, el viaje la había dejado agotada ella no estaba acostumbrada a largos viajes como ese, a tan solo unos pocos pasos pudo divisar al hombre responsable de su vuelta al país, se trataba de Oki Tendo el director del hospital donde se desempeñaría como médico cardiólogo, junto a su vice directora Yumi Kanon— Bienvenido Dr. Calvert es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente entre nosotros, el que haya aceptado la propuesta de trabajo nos lleva de un gran orgullo—Estrechando mi mano me dieron la bienvenida—El gusto es mío llámenme solo Clef— les concedí aunque entre médicos mantenemos las distancias.

—Oh permítame— Yumi me quito a Cleo de los brazos de seguro para aliviar un poco la carga—Cleo es un niña muy bonita Dr. Calvert, lo felicito—me hizo un cumplido—Gracias Dra. Kanon— advirtiendo que Cleo daba señales de querer despertar.

—Seguramente querrá descansar, me tome la libertar de alquilar un apartamento para usted y su hija aunque no es un pent-house es muy amplio y cómodo para dos personas, además está cerca del instituto donde asistirá Cleo a partir de este lunes y del hospital—me informo Yumi— fuera ahí un coche esperando para llevarlo a su residencia—

—les agradezco por su hospitalidad— comenzando a recorrer el camino de salida, pero me quede perplejo a divisar una pequeña niña a tan solo unos metros de nosotros, estaba junto a otro niño al parecer de su misma edad de cabello rubio y ojos celestes pero esa niña llamo mi atención, me parecía hermosa "en el sentido paternal" con una impresionante mirada azul y cabellera lila, pero su peinado llego a estremecer mi corazón ese peinado, el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura y con flequillo a juego, sostenido por una cinta azul—"podría ser" —recordé a la persona que una vez ame, pero al volver al verla vi como una exuberante mujer de tez morena y melena color rosa se acercaba a la niña, seguramente ella sería su madre, y junto con ese recuerdo volvieron las memorias de lo feliz que había sido en aquella época y el por qué tuvo que dejar el país, fue hace muchísimo tiempo, estaba en la carrera de medicina a tan solo unos exámenes y comenzaría su residencia como médico, tenía una linda novio, sentí que al fin había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, salimos un tiempo ella estudiaba administración de empresas venia de una buena familia así como la mía, pero la felicidad no podía durar por mucho tiempo, por el error de una sola noche tuve que pagarlo hasta el día de hoy y me temo que lo seguiré haciendo, Presea mi antigua novia resulto embarazada luego de una noche en la que me alcoholice sin pensar en las consecuencias, por otro lado mi novia estaba comprometida a casarse con el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, yo estaba dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor pero la decisión de Presea todo, ella abortaría al bebe si no me casaba con ella, alegando que no soportaría las miradas que caían sobre una madre soltera, finalmente Marina y tuvimos que separarnos, mi boda coincidió con una beca para especializarme en Moscú como cardiólogo lo que le vino como joya al dedo de Presea ya que una vez nacida Cleo retomo su carrera como bailarían clásica, y que mejor que hacerlo allí, así los años fueron pasando intentamos formar una familia por el bien de Cleo, "Ella es la luz de mis ojos" aunque es idéntica a su madre, de mirada color ámbar y cabellera rubia, logro heredar mi semblante tranquilo y mi calma en la vida, Presea fue una tonta al haberte abandonado como lo hizo, así como lo escucharon, hace aproximadamente un año desde que ella dejo nuestro hogar, las malas lenguas y habladurías dicen que se enredó con uno de sus parejas de la compañía de baile, un tal Nova, en verdad es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, pronto inicie los trámites del divorcio que casi esta listos y conseguí la custodia absoluta de nuestra hija, luego de insistentes propuestas por parte de Oki finalmente acepte venir a trabajar a Tokio, la verdad que lo hice más por Cleo, quería alejarla de todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de su madre que no se merecía ni una de las lágrimas de su preciosa niña, ahora estábamos de vuelta en mi país, con un nuevo trabajo e intentare hacer los mejor parta mi hija…

**…o0o…**

Podría decirse que hoy es un día como cualquiera, pero no para mí ni para mi esposo, finalmente pudimos tener un fin de semana en familia, lamentablemente no pudimos salir de vacaciones debido a nuestra apretadas agendas, "la vida de los médicos con verdadera vocación no es un mar de rosas" como solía decirlo mi abuela y ella sabía lo que decía, yo como médico pediatra no me daba abasto con las interconsultas y mis pacientes en la clínica, y Latis de operación en operación a veces resultaba más que exhausto, el eligió ser anestesista y le gustaba lo que hacía, a pesar de que más de una vez haya tenido que dejar o posponer una reunión familiar por las emergencias surgidas en el hospital, aun así mi vida es completamente afortunada, además de un matrimonio estable, tenemos tres hijos Luz, Lili y Levi, ellos son la razón de mi existir. Observando como sus mellizas se preparaban para enfrentarse en el kendo mientras que Latis meditaba junto con Levi en un rincón, cuando comenzaron eran impresionantes las habilidades que tenían ambas decidían emplear técnicas similares con cada contra ataque pero yo sé perfectamente quien ganaría, las primeras en nacer fueron Lili y Luz, que eran muy diferentes entre ellas mismas, Lili era la mayor de ambas había salido a la familia de Latis aunque era de tez blanca como la mía tenía los mismos ojos violetas de él, y el cabellos negro azabache hasta la cintura aunque solía tener una hermosa sonrisa era un tanto centrada y seria, es muy buena en deportes y ya se encuentra dentro del equipo de kendo, también es buena alumna, Luz por su parte es alegre, siempre sonriendo y activa, a diferencia de su hermana le cuesta algo la escuela, pero logra sobre llevarla, es algo coqueta le gustan la ropa y los maquillajes cada vez que la llevo a casa de Marina o Caldina se vuelve como niña con juguete nuevo por la cantidad de ropa y zapatos de sus tías, desde que entro en el kínder se interesó por el bastoneo, es buena en el kendo pero no nació con la pasión de su hermana por el kendo, ella es un poco más parecida a mi tiene el cabello roza y ondulado hasta por debajo de la cabera casi como el mío, y estaba Levi, es idéntico a Latis, de ojos violetas y cabello negro, aunque algo ondulado, es de carácter muy tranquilo, también es muy bueno en los deportes, aunque él se interesó mucho más por el esgrima, cualquiera diría que en realidad él es el mellizo de Lili y no Luz—levantándose de su lugar se acercó a sus hijas, aquel día había decidido pasar tiempo en familia ya que era el último día de vacacione s de los niños.

**…o0o…**

Finalmente era Domingo habíamos pasado dos semanas fuera de la capital por vacaciones familiares, la playa resulto verdaderamente maravillosa para mí y los niños ya que lograron despejarse mientras que Paris y yo pudimos pasar algo de tiempo en pareja, estuvimos en la costa de Okinawa en la casa de veraneo de mis padres, junto con la familia de Lulú era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que toda mi familia logro reunirse, mis hijos junto a sus primos Katia y Kira las hijas de Lulú y Satoru , (si, así como lo están leyendo) el hermano mayor de Lucy se divirtieron muchísimo, cada mañana se escapaban a la costa incluso antes de desayunar y pasaban las tardes entre fogatas y ferias, por suerte Katia y Kira son niñas responsables, ya que si dejara a mi pequeña briza con el Preston el aventurero podría llegar a esperar cualquier cosa, esta mañana estaríamos de vuelta en casa y el resto del día para descansar y alistar las cosas para mañana ya que volverían a clases, y tanto Paris como yo volveríamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos después de nuestras licencias.

— ¡Papa Preston quiere sacar la lagartija que atrapo! —grito Briza espantada por el animalillo.

— ¡Preston no puedo creer que trajeras esa cosa en el coche! —

— ¡Pero si papi me dio permiso, además es muy bonita mírala mama! — abriendo la caja de zapatos en la que la había guardado.

— ¡Preston no! — Igual de espantada por el reptil mientras Paris carcajeaba al ver mi rostro y el de Briza— ¡No puedo creer que eso te cause gracia! —

—No es eso cariño, es solo que Briza y tu parecen dos gotas de agua con esa expresión en sus rostros— riéndose—y tu Preston te dije que podías traerla si tu madre no se enteraba y debías de esperar a que llegáramos a casa—

— ¡Así que ese era el trato! —

—No te molestes cariño, después de todo yo sé que tú lo sospechabas— guiñándome un ojo, y ya no pude seguir enojada, simplemente Paris siempre lograba hacerme ceder y después de todo Preston era idéntico a su padre en cuanto a lo suspicaz travieso y aventurero, realmente soy una mujer feliz, hace casi diez años que forme una familia con el año de mi vida, estábamos en la secundaria cuando nos conocimos pero no hicimos pareja hasta la universidad, él estudiaba economía mientras que yo medicina al igual que mi amiga Lucy, pero yo me especialice en terapia intensiva, aunque quede embarazada antes de terminar la carrera, no me arrepiento de nada, con mucho esfuerzo pude terminarla y ahora soy madre de tres hermosos pequeños a los cuales adoro, el primero en nacer fue Ángel el saco el cabello castaño oscuro como mi hermana Lulú y de ojos ámbar como los de Paris, es muy gentil y amigable, le gustan las matemáticas y el arte, es muy buen alumno en la escuela, el acababa de cumplir apenas un año cuando nacieron Preston y briza aunque idénticos por fuera son muy diferente por dentro, ambos tienen mí mismo cabello rubio y ondulado junto a la verde mirada, pero en cuento a lo otro Preston era idéntico a su padre, le encantaba hacer travesuras y meterse en problemas, cuando el, Sara y Andrew se juntaba yo, Marina y Caldina temíamos lo peor y que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, el año pasaron "inocentemente" asaltaron el atelier de Caldina, cortar ajearon telas carísimas según porque era para uno disfraces para la época de Halloween, recuerdo a Caldina histérica ese día, por suerte se trataba de Sara y creo que Luna también algo que ver, no les fue tan mal, Caldina tenía una simple debilidad cuando se trataba de las hijas de Marina y Ascot. Briza en cambio es toda una damita como Paris solía decirle, es tan gentil como Ángel, de buenos modales y muy educada, es buena alumna aunque le cuesta incorporarse al grupo ya que prácticamente son Sara y Preston quienes llevan la batuta—Finalmente se quedaron dormidos— Paris interrumpió mis pensamientos haciendo que voltee a ver a los niños, le había pedido a Ángel reproducir un DVD en el reproductor portátil, parecía ilógico que un niño tan activo como Preston se haya rendido ante Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos, pronto llagamos a casa los niños estaban exhaustos, mañana sería un largo día…

.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo a todos!**_

_**¡Cómo ven aquí me tienen con esta nueva historia, les anticipo que solo me faltan uno cuantos capítulos para terminarla, espero no rebase los 10 caps.! jajaja. Como siempre espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mia!**_

_**P/D: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia!**_

_**JA ja ja Siempre quise decir eso!**_

_**Próxima Publicación: 25/06/12**_


	2. El Primer día

**El Primer día**

— ¡Ring! ¡Ring!—el sonido de mi teléfono celular no pudo hacer mejor cosa más que despertarme esta mañana, con las pocas ganas que tenía estire mi brazo por debajo de la manta— ¿Hola? — una dulce risilla me hizo caer en la realidad—Buenos días dormilona, veo que aún no te has levantado—mi mejor amigo me hablaba del otro lado de la línea— ¡Ascot! ¿Cómo sabes que aún no lo he hecho? —quitándome la cobija que me cubría hasta la cabeza, me pareció que el sol se encontraba mucho más chillón que de costumbre.

—Porque te conozco mi querida amiga, y te recomiendo que te levantes pronto o Sara llegara tarde a su primer día de Clases—

—Es cierto el primer día de clases de Sara— me obligue a levantarme cuanto antes.

—Si es mi tío Ascot dile que no se salvara de llevarnos a Luna y a mí al zoológico— mí pequeña se encontraba parada en el umbral de mi habitación con su cepillo de dientes y pasta a medio lavar.

— ¿La escuchaste verdad? — volviendo a hablarle

—Por supuesto dile que pasare a buscarlas a la salida de la escuela, y tú apresurare que solo faltan 5 para las ocho—

— ¿5 para las ocho?—volteando a ver mi despertador y si efectivamente era la hora, Sara debía de entrar a las 8:30 al instituto— ¡Sara pronto debes desayunar! —

—Ya lo hice— me contesto con algo de impaciencia no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, en eso y otras cosas se parecía a su padre, aunque era muy inteligente no parloteaba de sus capacidades a excepción de su manejo con la espada, además era muy disciplinada, seguramente ya lo había hecho todo por sí sola, así que salí a toda prisa de mi cama y me di una ducha la más rápido que pude en ella pude recordar a la perfección el motivo por el cual me había quedado dormida en uno de las días más importantes de mi hija, sencillamente no había podido dormir en toda la noche por alguna extraña razón desde que llegamos a Japón me invadió una extraña sensación podía decirse de angustia, de que algo podría pasar… elegir mi atuendo del día fue un martirio ya que no tenía todo el tiempo que hubiese querido para probármelo, en tan solo unos minutos Sara y yo nos encontrábamos en mi automóvil camino a la escuela.

…**o0o…**

Afortunadamente logramos llegar antes de que suene la campana, fue un logro que mamá haya logrado estar lista en tan solo 15 minutos, creo que lo que más nos detuvo fue el tráfico de la ciudad que "si mi madre hubiera despertado temprano" lo hubiéramos esquivado, cuando apenas íbamos de entrada mis queridos tíos iban de salida—Hola tío Paris, Hola tío Latis, hola tía Lucy, Anahis, Ráfaga y Caldina! — mientras mamá me llevaba casi a rastras por el instituto— ¡Buenos días Marina, Buenos días pequeña Sara! — me saludaban a lo lejos pero con el apuro ya ni siquiera pude darle un beso.

—Vaya al fin llegamos— dijo mamá tomando algo de aire—Veo que lograron llegar a tiempo— la voz de mi tío favorito saco a mamí de su hiperventilación— ¡Tío Ascot! —Corrí de inmediato a sus brazos, podría ser absurdo pero después de mi papá mi tío Ascot era el mejor papá del mundo —Como esta mi sobrina favorita—dándome un fuerte apretón— tres bien, je me suis amusé à Paris—

— ¡Veo que aprendiste muy bien el francés, te felicito Sara! —dándome un beso en la mejilla, me bajo momentos antes de que sonara la campana.

—Ya es hora de entrar Sara—

—Está bien— dando un suspiro— Adiós mamá, Adiós tío Ascot— me despedí antes de entrar al salón de clases.

—Al menos volvió a sonreír—agrego mientras ambos nos despedíamos de ella, dando el mismo suspiro que mi niña volví a tomar calma— no sé qué influencia tienes sobre ella, pero créeme que cambia totalmente en cuanto te ve— tuve que aceptarlo.

— Es una bueno niña, se le pasara pronto— me aconsejo mientras nos retirábamos juntos.

—Ella aun me culpa por el divorcio y el que Guideon no la llame ni conteste sus llamadas no ayuda en mucho— me confesé algo apenada—Pensé que nuestro viaje a Paris podría acercarnos un poco, pero fue todo lo contrario, incluso se acercó más a Caldina y Andrew que a su propia madre—

—Intenta comunicarte con Guideon, hazle saber que a pesar de su divorcio Sara debe de ser lo más importante—apoyándome con una mano sobre mi hombro…

…**o0o…**

Este es mi primer día de trabajo como Gerente general del Mitsubishi UFJ Financial Group Inc. uno de los más importantes del todo el Japón, después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio, sentí que finalmente habían sido recompensados, sé que no muchos me tienen confianza pese a mi joven edad, pero tengo el presentimiento y la fe que lo haré un buen trabajo—Todo se los debo a ustedes— me dije mientras acomodaba el retrato familiar en mi nuevo escritorio, así como lo oyen, mi nuevo escritorio hasta nueva oficina y asistente me dieron, esto de ascender era realmente fantástico.

—Disculpe Sr Shaw—entro Cherry como podría hacer para no reconocer ese característico taconeo, era impresionante ya que podría oírla desde que salía del ascensor incluso yo con la puerta de mi antigua mini oficina cerrada—el vicepresidente me ha informado que debe revisar las nóminas para los préstamos que se otorgaran— era impresión mía o su falda se había acortado unos cuantos centímetros—los revisare en este momento, déjalas en mi escritorio por favor— haciéndome de leer un artículo de finanzas— Si lo desea puedo traerle un café, o algo de comer, o si lo prefiere puedo ayudarlo con esas nóminas y así podrán terminar el trabajo mucho más rápido— por demás alegre.

—"de cuando acá tan gentil" Solo tráeme un café—le ordene volviendo a mi asunto, pareció algo molesta por no aceptar su ayuda pero lo preferí así, algo me decía que no caería muy bien que digamos a Anahis…

…**o0o…**

Dentro de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Japón, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los médicos de las diferentes áreas y especialidades, entre ellas la Dra. Hououji como representante del área de cuidados intensivos, y los doctores Shido y Muradana como médicos del área pediátrica y anestésica respectivamente—Una vez más y como director de este hospital me enorgullece darle la bienvenida a un médico que sobrepaso los limites en cuento cirugía cardiovascular, alguien que no siguió los estándares impuestos por la medicina y que se atrevió a romperlos con el solo fin de dar luz y vida a sus pacientes, una vez más bienvenido Dr. Calvert—mientras los demás le seguían en aplausos, además de los médicos también se encontraban personal de enfermería y de la administración del mismo hospital, después de todo su bienvenida al hospital traería a muchos pacientes y seguros sociales importantes.

—Les doy las gracias a todo ustedes por esta bienvenida, hoy después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a apostar a mi país, formando porte del que se será un buen equipo de trabajo espero poder cumplir con todas las expectativas que caen sobre mi labor, muchas gracias a todos ustedes— termine mi discurso.

—Bienvenido Dr. Calvert, soy la Dra. Hououji y me especializo en el área de terapia intensiva—

—Mucho gusto Dra. Hououji, llámeme Clef por favor— estrechando su mano mientras otros tres se acercaban hacia nosotros.

—Dr. Calvert somos los doctores Shido y Muradana nos alegra que forme parte de este hospital en verdad es un buen equipo de trabajo "ahora que lo tengo de frente me parece que ya lo he visto antes" —

—Y yo soy la Dra. Pippa Tendo y me especializo en clínica médica, mucho gusto—extendiéndome su mano, con el cabello tan rubio como el sol llevaba puesta una bata que apenas cubría su escotada camiseta, por debajo una diminuta falda acompañada de altos tacones que le quedaban algo vulgar—Mucho gusto Dra. Tendo, es un gusto— de seguro se trataba de la hija del director del hospital nada extraño en estos tiempos—Prometo enviarle cuanto antes a todos mis pacientes — sonriéndome de manera coqueta.

— ¡Ho ya lo recuerdo! — La voz de la Dra. Shido logro aliviar un poco el momento— Es que no recordaba donde lo había visto antes y fue esta mañana en el instituto de los niños—Comentándole a su esposo

—No sabía que ustedes también tuvieran hijos, fui a dejar a mi pequeña Cleo hoy era su primer día de escuela—

—Es un buen instituto, créame, mis hijos también acuden allí—agrego la Dra. Hououji mientras al parecer Pippa desaparecía molesta por la interrupción luego de un abreve platica comprendí que los doctores Shido y Muradana era marido y mujer, y que tenían tres hijos al igual que la Dra. Hououji y que asistían al mismo instituto que Cleo, con el compromiso de cenar en grupo uno de estas noches me despedí para comenzar con mi trabajo, primero debía adentrarme con el historial clínico de los pacientes ya internado, ya mañana comenzare con las interconsultas…

…**o0o…**

Discretamente llegue a tiempo al salón de clases, cargada de libros los deje sobre mi escritorio y me presente con mis nuevos alumnos—¡Buenos días niños soy la profesora Lira Graham estaré con ustedes durante todo el año y espero que nos llevemos bien! —

— ¡Si profesora! — contestaron al unísono, enseñar en la ciudad era algo diferente a enseñar en un pequeño pueblo como del que venía, también era mi primer día de trabajo en este nuevo instituto y no quería que vieran mi inseguridad, hecho un pequeño vistazo y tenía a muchos niños de familias muy importantes de Tokio, rogaba a Dios hacer un buen trabajo, ya se había puesto un poco al tanto del grupo, en la primera hilera de bancos se hallaban Briza, Levi y Luna todos ellos alumnos muy aplicados, en la hilera siguiente, se encontraban Preston, Sara y Andrew, mejor conocidos como el trio dinámico o "el trio del terror" puesto a sus innumerables travesuras, que a su corta edad ya eran una leyenda en el instituto—Niños como es el primer día de clases les tengo una sorpresa, tienen una nueva compañera, pasa Cleo mientras la pequeña entraba al salón— ¡niños denle la bienvenida a Cleo ella viene de Moscú pero sus padres son Japoneses, espero puedas adaptarte pronto pequeña! —

— ¡Gracias señorita Graham, Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Cleo Calvert y espero hacer muchos amigos! —Mientras era estudiaba por todo el grupo de clases— ¡Buenos días Cleo! —

—Puedes tomar asiento a un lado de Briza— le ordene antes de iniciar la clases— ¡Bueno niños vamos a iniciar el día con un pequeño examen diagnostico! …

…**o0o…**

A pesar de ser media mañana me sentía realmente agotada, en cuanto llegue a la empresa los problemas no tardaron en hacerse presente, la producción se encontraba paralizada debido a la falta de insumos y era algo que debía de arreglar de inmediato, por otro lado los embarques de la nueva colección destinada a los puertos de Europa no había podido zarpar y eso me ponía los dedos de puntas, si hay algo que nos caracteriza a los japoneses es nuestra puntualidad y esta imprevisto nos retrasaría por no sé cuánto tiempo, cuando finalmente logre llegar a mi oficina no hice mas que acomodarme en mi sillón—Vaya si sigo así no podré llegar al viernes— dándose un poco de masajes en los hombros, toda esa presión causaba una gran cantidad de tensión sobre ella— Necesito con urgencia a una masajista— pensé en voz alta para mi pesar.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco con eso— de una manera sumamente silenciosa mi querido abogado, encargado de los asuntos legales y sobre todo mi mejor amigo se había presente ante mí con una charola para desayuno—Te ves tensa— dejando la bandeja sobre mi escritorio.

—Con el apuro de esta mañana hasta olvide desayunar, gracias Ascot, eres mi ángel— y si realmente lo era, él además de Caldina y mis amigas Lucy y Anahis fueron mi gran apoyo cuando ocurrió lo del divorcio, y sobre todo ayudaron a Sara a sobre llevarlo, pero Ascot de alguna manera había tomado el papel que Guideon se negó a ejercer en este último tiempo, el era quien la sacaba de paseo, a tomar un helado hasta incluso de compras nos llevó, él era un Ángel, fue una pena que haya sufrido tanto, lo conocí casi terminando mi carrera de administración de empresas, nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato con el tiempo lo lleve a trabajar conmigo en las empresas de mi padre, después de tora era un excelente abogado y ya tenía una familiar por la cual velar, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer ella se llamaba Luna, recuerdo que era sumamente dulce y gentil además de bonita "la mujer perfecta para Ascot" tuvieron a dos hermosos hijos, el primero fue Aron que era la copia en miniatura de su padre, con el cabello castaño el flequillo abultado y sus mismos ojos verdes, y por ultimo nació la pequeña Luna que es toda una divinura, es tan tierna como sus padres y la copia en versión femenina de Aron, con el cabello castaño hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que sorprendían a cualquiera, estaba segura que de grande seria toda una rompe corazones, pero su felicidad duro lo que un suspiro, poco después de nacer la pequeña Luna a su madre le diagnosticaron cáncer, después de ese día pareció que el sol se ocultó por un buen tiempo, después de un año entero de lucha Luna finalmente se rindió a la batalla, cuando falleció dejo un gran vacío en los corazones de las personas que la apreciábamos y junto con su partida se llegó mucho de la personalidad de mi mejor amigo, estuvo muy decaído por un buen tiempo, dejo de trabajar, casi no quería ver a los niños, e incluso se propuso dedicarse a la bebida pero por fortuna no lo logro, con el apoyo de todos Ascot pudo salir adelante regreso a trabajar conmigo e incluso su trabajo seguía siendo excelente, se convirtió en un magnifico padre y madre para sus niños Aron y Luna lo adoraban e incluso creo que Sara experimenta una especie de amor platónico hacia él —mejor desayuna o se te bajara el azúcar— interrumpió mis pensamientos—Mmm esta delicioso muchas gracias Ascot—

— ¿No es nada, y bien lista para nuestra junta de Hoy? —me pregunto animado.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, estuve toda la mañana resolviendo contratiempos para que la dichosa colección logre salir de los puertos, además espero que los nuevos insumos hayan llegado— mientras su diseñadora estrella entraba a su despacho con una buen trozo de tela usado como chalina—creo que los insumos finalmente llegaron—dedujo.

—Buenos días a todos —felizmente— ¡mi querida jefa aunque no lo creas, este día me encuentro muy inspirada y ya empecé a crear la próxima colección! — comento muy animada, a la última que conocí fue a Caldina, pero no por eso menos importante, cuando decidí abrirme camino por si sola supe que me dedicaría al mundo de la moda, con una pequeña hija estaba totalmente descartado iniciarme como modelo pero en vez de eso empecé a diseñar, claro que mi apellido me ayudo y mucho adosado al Braw de Guideon , en poco tiempo conseguí inversionistas que creyeron en mi trabajo, pronto deje de diseñar y conocí a Caldina por recomendación de mi nuevo gerente de finanzas Ráfaga, él me había comentado que su esposa era fanática de la moda que se la pasaba haciendo bosquejos por doquier pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de abrirse camino, y quise conocer su trabajo que con solo ver sus primero bocetos supe que era la indicada, junto a ella pudimos hacer de esta empresa la más importante de oriente, ella ya estaba casada con Ráfaga desde hacía años y tenían dos niños, Richard de 11 y Andrew de 9, ambos de cabellos rubio como el de su padre, pero los diferenciaba que el de Andrew era rizado como el de Caldina, tenían la mirada de un azul intenso y la piel ligeramente bronceada, Richard era el orgullo de su padre, serio, disciplinado y muy aplicado era el primero de su clase, mientras que Andrew… se podía decir que salió a Caldina puesto su personalidad alegre y vivas, aunque no tenía muchas quejas de su desempeño escolar Andrew a sus cortos 9 años ya era famoso por sus innumerables travesuras junto a Preston y Sara, creo que esos tres no podrían estar separados por mucho tiempo—Me alegra oír eso Caldina—

—Contesta pudiste hacer las paces con Sara— me indago preocupada.

—Solo digamos que ya me dirige la palabra— no sabía si estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica.

— ¡Pero que niña de donde habrá sacado toda esa terquedad...*-*! —Hizo una pausa mientras le salía una gotita por la cabeza— ¡Creo que tendré una larga conversación con esa pequeña! —

—No es necesario Caldina eso es algo que yo misma debo de solucionar, después de todo se trata de mi hija— le plantee con algo de temor, al momento que la cabeza de mi gerente de finanzas se asomaba por la entrada— Cof, Cof— para que le prestemos atención—Disculpen pero ya es hora de la junta Marina, los inversionistas ya se encuentran en la sala de juntas…

…**o0o…**

Mientras en el quinto grado del Instituto este no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a tener alumnos de importantes familias de la sociedad de Japón, además de tenerme a mí, Lili, Ángel y Aron, también formaban parte del grupo Alan que era único hijo del importante director de cine Águila Visión y la popular actriz de acción Alanis Visión (nombre de casada) además de Mirra y Said hijos del importante ingeniero automotriz Geo Metro y la afamada bailarina Tatra Rayid, además de muchos otros chicos de familias importantes—Por fin llego el receso—festejo Luz apenas se tocó la campana—que felicidad me muero de hambre me pregunto que me habrá preparado mi mamá—Buscando la lonchera entre sus cosas— ¡No... no… no…no puede ser olvide mi lonchera! —me sentí morir.

—Si quieres compartiré mi desayuno contigo—

— ¿Gracias Ángel en verdad harías eso por mí? — Con mirada y orejas de gatita—tu siempre tan gentil—

—No será necesario, aquí tengo tu almuerzo Luz, —Lili nos interrumpió— Mama sabía que te lo olvidarías así que se cercioro de que te lo trajera—

—Lili… en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti— dándole beso tras beso a la mano de su hermana cuando Aron se nos acercaba.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o terminaremos comiendo de pie—

— ¡No te preocupes por eso Levi y sus amigos siempre nos guardan el asiento!... ¿o es porque quieres ver a alguien cuando antes? — Codeándolo en un costado— ¡No digas tonterías Luz! — me grito completamente rojo no soy tan despistada como todos suponen ya todos nos dimos cuenta de cuanto se muere por Sara, solo que ella aun no lo sabe— pues a mí me parece que si…

— Ya Luz deja a Aron en paz— me regaño Lili, siempre terminaba con la diversión— Está bien : ( cuando llegamos al comedor, Levi ya estaba ubicado en una de las mesas—Que tal hermanito gracias por guardarnos el asiento—me senté feliz, conocía a todos puesto que éramos amigos desde pequeños pero había una niña en particular que me llamo la atención— mmm esa niña no la conozco…

—Claro que no ella es nueva en el colegio— me aclaro Preston mientras los demás se ubicaban como no había lugares junto a Sara (que se decidía o no a comer su almuerzo…) esa niña rubia le hizo lugar junto a ella a Aron sonriéndole gentilmente—Mucho gusto Cleo Calvert y soy nueva en la escuela—notando que mi querido amiguito se ruborizo con tanta amabilidad.

— ¿De casualidad tu padre es médico y vienes de Rusia? —Interrumpió Ángel estudiando a la niña mientras ella asentía — escuche a mi madre hablar de un importante médico que volvería al país y trabajaría en el hospital—

—Es cierto Ángel, también oí a mis padres hablar de él— agregue— ¿Y qué tal te parece Tokio es muy distinto que Rusia verdad? ¿Y qué dice tu madre de volver aquí? —Pero el rostro de la pequeña niña palideció en ese momento— ¿…Dije algo malo…? ¨Disculpa yo no…—

—No es nada, ciertamente la cultura Japonesa es muy distinta a la Soviética, pero creo que me agreda más estar acá, es mucho más templado que los fríos veranos de Moscú, mi padre me preparo mucha comida para el almuerzo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes— mostrándonos la gran cantidad de comida que tenía—Cl…Cl…Cleo…eres mi nueva ídolo… con la boca hecha agua de tanta delicia que tenía en frente, justo en ese instante Andrew volvía a la mesa mientras que Luna le hacía lugar junto a ella, Aron noto eso y se apresuró a interponerse entre la feliz pareja—Gracias yo me sentare junto a mi hermana gracias— colocando su lonchera en el lugar donde Preston iba a poner la suya, cuando todos se veían con rostros incrédulos.

—Sobra un lugar junto a mi, si quieres puedes sentarte acá— le ofreció Cleo—No gracias creo que me sentare con Sara y Preston— le respondió un poco decepcionado—"menos mal que Levi no es mi hermano mayor, ni tampoco es celoso" —voltee a mirarlo cuanto charlaba muy entretenido con Briza, creo que este será un largo almuerzo…

…**o0o…**

Por la tarde teníamos nuestra primer clase de Gimnasia, se acostumbraba a unir a los alumnos de cuarto y quinto grado para finalmente separarnos por género, al final éramos dos grandes grupos, los niños practicaban atletismo mientras que nosotras debíamos realizar gimnasia— Levi es muy rápido— comento Luna mientras veíamos a los niños en la carrera de 30 metros, estábamos haciendo tiempo hasta que la profesora nos llamara, por un momento el volteó a vernos para saludarnos estábamos Briza, Luna, Cleo y yo, mientras que por detrás de Levi, Preston se detuvo a jugar con su rostro haciendo infinidad de caras graciosas—No hay remedio, mi hermano jamás madurara— expuso Briza.

—A mí me parece muy gracioso— agrego Cleo entre risas.

— ¡Claro si nos la pasamos haciendo payasadas! —bromee con mi rostro todo estirado, mientras todas reíamos.

— ¡Niñas se acabo es descanso, es hora de calentar! — Nos informó nuestra maestra— ¡todas a trotar alrededor de la cancha!—tocando su silbato.

—Genial a correr justo cuando más cansada me siento— no se lo había dicho a mamá pero últimamente me siento exhausta muy a menudo, me cuesta hacer ejercicio, a pesar de que soy muy activa estos últimos meses no me he sentido muy bien, a veces siento que mi pobre corazón se quiere escapar de mi cuerpo como cuando subo escaleras en mi casa, después de solo 5 minutos de trotar pare para tomar algo de aire, casi no tenía energía.

— ¡Sara no he dado la orden para que se detengan! —me regaño.

—Es que me siento muy cansada profesora—

— ¡Eso no es excusa, solo llevamos unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas, ahora solo por eso te quedaras después de clase a guardar el material ahora vuelve a correr! —

—Si profesora— intente continuar pero antes de completar la primera vuelta, sentí que mi corazón latía muy fuertemente, casi hasta pensé que se me saldría, empezó a faltarme el aire y no supe en que momento pero todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro…

* * *

_**Tal como lo prometí aquí les dejo la actualización de esta pequeña historia, Ya conocieron a los hijos de Caldina y Rafaga y a los adorables hijos de Ascot…Veremos que sale de todo esto!**_

_**Una vez mas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer mi historia y sobre todo a aquellos que me dan dejado sus review y alertas de autor besotes a Hime Mily, bermone y sobre todo a ti Jessi!**_

_**Proxima Actualizacion: 02/07/12 **_


	3. Lo que menos esperaba

**Lo que menos esperaba**

—Recopilando los resultados de los balances podemos concluir que la empresa tuvo una ganancia de 6.3 millones de dólares solo en la primer semana de venta de la última colección —me encontraba "rindiendo cuentas" mientras los ejecutivos aplaudían satisfechos por sus nuevas ganancias, desde la entrada de la sala de conferencias Emily llevaba tiempo haciéndome señas por una supuesta llamada, normalmente no permito que me interrumpan cuando estoy en una junta pero dad su insistencia parecía ser algo importante—Discúlpenme por favor— luego de una reverencia a la salida para saber de qué se trataba todo—Lo siento señora Braw pero tiene una llamada del instituto de Sara…—entregándome el teléfono portátil—Halo, habla la señora Braw…¡Que Sara que! …— no podía ser algo le había ocurrido a mi pequeña hija, cuando volví en razón ya me encontraba en el coche de Ascot que me llevaba al colegio de Sara—No te preocupes, Sara debe de estar bien—superponiendo su mano con la mía, estaba que ni me calentaba el sol…

…**o0o…**

Me dijeron que perdí el conocimiento sea lo que sea eso, cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería del colegio quería volver a clases junto con mis amigos pero la enfermera escolar no me lo permitió, estaba a punto de escaparme cuando mis compañeros entraron a visitarme— ¿Sara cómo te sientes? — se apresuró a decir Preston fue el primero que salto sobre mi cama—No asustamos mucho Sara, estábamos muy preocupados por ti— agrego Briza.

— ¡Pero que te ocurrió, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabas en el suelo! —Una vez que Luz empezaba no había manera de hacerla callar pero a pesar de todo el apoyo note que Aron se separó del grupo, se mantenía alejado de nosotros, vi como Cleo se acercó a él y se quedaban conversando en un rincón debo admitir que eso me molesto un poco — Estoy bien amigos ya no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí.

— ¡El que se merece el aplauso a todo esto es Aron! —continuo Luz— en cuento te vio tirada en el suelo se apresuró a auxiliarte fue el primer en llegar a ti—

— ¿Es eso cierto Aron? — voltea a verlo aunque no me agradaba mucho que este con esa niña nueva.

—Bueno… este… yo…tu eres mi amiga y mi deber era ayudar Sara—Escondiendo su miraba bajo su flequillo, me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras por otros motivos y no por ese, pero todo cambio en cuento mamá entró, parecía que un huracán había arrasado por el camino— ¿Sara como estas, como te sientes, no te golpeaste? —Parecía realmente preocupada y unas lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos me lo confirmaron— Ya estoy mejor mamá solo fue un momento—ya no pude seguir molesta con ella solo colabore con su cálido abrazo había olvidado lo rico que olía, por detrás mi tío Ascot quien nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…**o0o…**

— ¡Papi! — apenas lo vi corrí hacia él, estaba muy puntual esperándome a la salida del colegio—Pensé que no podrías venir a buscarme.

—Pude escaparme un momento del hospital… pero no se lo digas a nadie es un secreto entre tú y yo—me guiño un ojo, mi papi era el hombre más apuesto de todo el universo— ¿Qué te parece merendar en una confitería? —Poniéndome en sus hombros—Cuéntame como te fue en tu primer día de clases ¿hiciste muchos amigos? —

— ¡Si papi pude conocer a muchos niños y fueron muy gentiles conmigo, incluso ya me hablo con niños del quinto grado! —

— ¡Me alegra oír eso! —

— ¿Si es genial, pero sabes hoy tuvimos nuestra primer clases de gimnasia y una de mis compañeras se…como se dice cuando un apersona se cae y se queda dormida? —

— ¿Quieres decir que se desmayó? —Sorprendido—Si eso, ella se llama Sara y sabes que más ella tiene el cabello del mismo color que el tuyo—Acariciándolo.

— ¿Pero ella está bien? Donde esta ella, tal vez debería examinarla—

—Ya lo hoza la enfermera de la escuela, además ya vino se madre y se la llevo a casa, pero su madre… su madre es una señora muy bella, es alta, esbelta, su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana, ella tiene los ojos de un celeste muy claro, pero su cabello es lo que más impresiona ¡Su cabello es muy largo, y del mismo color que sus ojos! —

— ¡Quieres decir que celeste! —Cleo había logrado captar su atención, el corazón de su padre palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que escuchaba hablar de una peli azul o algo semejante.

— ¡Si ese mismo la señora Braw parece una supermodelo, me gustaría ser casi tan bonita como ella cuando crezca! —

— ¡Yo digo que serás la jovencita más linda de todo Japón!—

…**o0o…**

A pesar de que mi tío ya no quiso llevarnos al zoológico a Luna y a mi pasamos una linda tarde, mamá ya no tuvo que volver al trabajo y se quedó conmigo por el resto del día, junto a Luna, Aron y mi tío Ascot, además de mis abuelitos que también vinieron a visitarme, todos juntos tómanos el té como todos unos británicos, en verdad fue muy divertido. A la mañana siguiente mamá estuvo lista muy temprano y pudimos llegar a tiempo a la escuela, a lo lejos pude ver a Cleo con un señor muy apuesto, de seguro era su padre, pude ver que era casi tan lindo como mu papá, los salude a los lejos, mi mamá ya me había dejado en la entrada así que solo bastaba llegar a mi aula.

— ¡Papá allí esta Sara la niña de la que te hable ayer! ¡Vamos de la presentare! — Mientras lo jalaba de la ropa— Bueno días Sara te presento a mi papá—

—Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Calvert me llamo Sara Braw— me llamaron mucho la atención sus hermosos ojos azules, pero sobre todo su cabello.

—Que tal pequeña— no pude explicarlo en ese momento pero esa niña me llamaba mucho la atención… habia algo en ella pero no sabia que—Cleo me comento que ayer tuviste un pequeño desmayo—

— Ah si pero ya estoy mucho mejor y lista para nuevo dia de clases! — "Esa sonrisa…tan dulce…me recuerda ha…"—mientras otros niños se acercaban a nosotros.

—Sara que bueno que bueno que mi tia te dejo venir hoy—un pequeño rubio y de ojos azules se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo de ayer no fue nada, soy una Braw y puedo hacerlo—le respondió triunfante.

— ¿mmm está bien, pero ya le contaste a tu mama que te cansas mas seguido? —No pude evitar escuchar su conversación "ella se cansa muy seguido" — ¿Disculpa pequeña, me permites hacerte una preguntas? — Mientras ella asentía algo dudosa—¿Es verdad que te cansas muy seguido? —A lo que ella afirmo con la misma duda— ¿te sientes exhausta al subir escaleras?

— A veces solo en ocasiones—

—Ya veo, y cuando te sientes cansada, como te recuperas? —

—Solo descanso, pero lo más efectivo es ponerme me cuclillas, así mire— mientras ella se hacía lo más pequeña que podía, su pecho contra sus rodillas abrasándolas, eso me dio la pauta de alarma, me lo estaba confirmando y debía examinarla cuanto antes—Está bien, eres una buena niña Sara, te dejare mi número, dile a tus padres que me llamen por favor —

—No tengo idea de porque me hizo tantas preguntas o porque quería ver a mis padres, hasta ese momento me había parecido un señor muy amable y me llego a inspirar confianza, pero mi mama ya había recibido muchas llamadas quejándose de mí y no quería aumentar una más a la lista…—

…**o0o…**

Las primeras semanas de clases pasaron mucho más tranquilas. Sara ya no volvió a desmayarse pero aún seguían cansándose muy seguido, se lo hubiese dicho a mi mama pero ella nos pidió a Andrew y a mí que no dijéramos nada, no quería preocupar a mi tía Marina, escuche a mamá decir que se sentía feliz de que el "trio del terror" se esté portando tan bien, creo que pensaron que intentábamos ser buenos niños, pero que su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo; ayer Andrew encontró un pequeño cachorro en el parque, luego mi mama me dijo que era un ovejero belga y que no eran tan cachorro como pensábamos, pero aun así era muy bonito, cuando nos lo conto a Sara y a mí lo tenía atado en la parte de atrás del instituto justo donde quedaba la casa del cuidador, estaba muy sucio parecía haberse estado bañando en lodo— ¡Esta todo sucio y además huele muy mal! — Sara hacia su clásica cara de aversión a la vez que se tapaba la nariz.

—Deberíamos darle un baño, si está limpio tal vez tu mamá te deje quedarte con él— Creo que ese fue mi error, nos pusimos en marcha para dejar limpio a ese perrito, yo saque la manguera de incendios para poder mojarlo, mientras que Sara saco el jabón de uno de los cuarto de limpieza— ¡Listo! ¡Abre la canilla del agua! — le grite a Sara mientras yo sostenía a cachorro y Andrew manejaría el chorro del agua, pero la presión del agua era demasiada Andrew no la soporto y perdió el control de la manguera empezando a mojarnos a por doquier, pero eso no fue lo pero el perrito también se asustó y salió corriendo del lugar empapado y todo y conmigo a rastras ¡él era un perro muy fuerte! Para peor de males la Directora salía a dar un paseo "justo en ese momento" junto a una tal Supervisora, parece que al pobre perrito le cayó tan bien esa otra señora que se dirigió directo a ella y ¡Puf! que salta sobre ella, con su fuerza la dejo de espaldas al suelo terminando por lamerla toda a la vez que le ensuciaba toda la ropa— ¡Aihara! ¡Shaw! Y ¡Braw! ¡Directo a mi oficina! — fue lo último que grito la directora antes que ayudara a la otra que no podía sacarse al pobre animalito de encima, después de eso lo típico de siempre, llamaron a nuestros padres, les dijeron que hicimos agregándole que nos saltamos una clase, recuerdo a mama y a mis tías muy molestas, además de castigarnos en la escuela nuestras madres nos agregaron otro castigo mas ¿acaso no era ya suficiente con tener que cargar cestas de agua durante todos los recreos hasta que pase las semana? — ¡Esto es inaudito ya no quiero seguir cargando esta horrible cubeta! — renegó Sara.

—Si estás muy cansada puedo ayudarte— le ofreció Andrew

—No Andrew tú debes de estar tan cansado como yo, solo tengamos paciencia, este será el último recreo y después de esto solo falta la clase de gimnasia y podremos descansar en casa— respondió algo resignada, pero en cuanto todos entraron de nuevo a clases no lo soporto más —Presto llama a mi mamá por favor…— me dijo tocándose el corazón, me preocupo cuando la vi arrodillarse frente a nuestros pies, y lo peor era que se estaba poniendo azul—¡Andrew quédate con ella! — le dije antes de salir con prisa a ver a la señorita Lira.

— ¡Preston deberías estar cumpliendo tu castigo! ¡No me queda otra opción pero deberé informarle a la Rectora! —me regaño apenas me vio entrar.

— ¡Es Sara señorita! ¡Sara esta azul! — fue lo único que logre decir, creo que por mi rostro supo que no era una mentira, solo salimos deprisa del salón, cuando llegamos Sara seguía despierta pero a pesar de eso estaba muy agitada y su color azul había empeorado— ¡Oh por Dios Sara…!

…**o0o…**

El día en el hospital había sido agotador, pensé que Latis pasaría por mí para ir juntos a casa pero se le presento otra urgencia y debía asistir en una operación—Creo que después de tanto tiempo de matrimonio nuestra llama se está apagando—pensé mientras me dirigía a la sala de emergencias debía completar allí mi guardia de 24 horas—Se solicita con urgencia un médico pediatra en servicio de guardia, Se solicita con urgencia un médico pediatra en servicio de guardia—esa era mi llamada— Donde está el paciente— pregunte en cuanto llegue.

—Está en camino— me informaba uno de los enfermeros— Es una descompensación, cianosis, agitación, posible cardiopatía, una niña de 8 años viene del Elite School — ¡El instituto de mis hijos! — no me dio tiempo de pensar, en solo unos segundos la puerta de la ambulancias se abría con una pequeña niña inconsciente, con los paramédicos cuidando de que recibiera oxígeno, pero casi me paraliza al ver de quien se trataba—Sara…— pero no era el momento para pensar, solo debía actuar— ¡Pronto monitoricémosla!...

Toda la mañana tuve una extraña sensación, sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho, una especie de angustia invadió todo mi corazón y era algo que no podía quitármelo, esta noche comenzaba mi guardia, por fortuna la Dra. Hououji se ofreció a retirar a Cleo después del colegio, se quedaría en su casa para que no se sintiera sola en el tiempo que yo estuviera en el hospital—Se solicita con urgencia un medico cardiólogo en servicio de guardia, Se solicita con urgencia un medico cardiólogo en servicio de guardia— aunque no era el único cardiólogo en ese momento sentí que ese llamado se dirigía a mí en especial , así que salí de mi oficina para atender cuanto antes esa emergencia, pero lo que vi me dejo impactado, la paciente era la pequeña y dulce compañera de mi hija, creo que se llamaba Sara, una vez mas no lograba entenderlo pero sentía que debía salvar a esa niña, era la primera vez que eso me pasaba, tenía que estabilizarla…

…**o0o…**

Esa tarde parecía toda una penumbra, no teníamos ni las ganas ni la concentración como para realizar la tarea, a ninguno le pareció extraño que no fuera a ver ni a los reptiles de Preston, sencillamente no tenía ganas de nada, estaba muy preocupado— ¡Sara estará bien! Ya verás que sí — estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesita del living cuando Cleo toco mi hombro, creo que ella también se sentía mal— ¿Tú también estas preocupada por Sara? —

—Todos lo estamos Aron, solo mira a Preston y Luna— voltee a verlos y Preston estaba echado en el piso queriendo jugar con un balón pero se notaba que no tenía ni la intención, y Luna daba vueltas por todos lados sin buscar nada en especial, conocía a mi hermana y salía que esa era su manera de canalizar su ansiedad, estábamos en mi casa cuando mi papa y mi tía Anahis se enteraron de lo que paso, junto a mi tío Paris decidieron que sería mejor dejarnos a todos juntos así que nos trajeron a su casa mientras ellos iban al hospital—Sara es una niña con mucha suerte, lo supe desde el primer momento en que la conocí, sé que pronto estará saltado de una lado a otro junto a Preston y Andrew.

—No quiero que le pase nada a Sara—

—Sara tiene mucha suerte de que un niño como tú la quiera tanto, a mí también me gustaría que alguien se preocupara así por mí—

—Sara es como mi hermana—intente justificar, pero creo que no me creyó.

— ¡Luna siempre me habla muy bien de ti, quiero…yo quiero que tú seas también mi hermano! — casi me caigo de espaldas con todo eso que me dijo ¡yo su hermano! Como podría ser eso posible, yo ya tenía a Luna si también la tenía a ella de hermana pronto estaría rodeado de mujeres, pero por la forma en la que me la pidió no pude negarme se veía muy ilusionada—Está bien, seré tu hermano también…—aunque no muy convencido pero después de todo estaba ganando una amiga más y papa siempre me decía que nunca hiciera sentir mal a una niña.

…**o0o…**

En cuanto me entere no podía creerlo mi corazón empezó a palpitar y no podía calmarme nos nervios me vencería en cualquier momento, en ese momento me encontraba fuera de Tokio en una reunión de negocios, cuando me llamaron de la escuela pensé "oh no Sara hizo otra de las suyas" pero fue todo lo contrario se había descompensado y ahora debían de internarla, pensé en llamar a Lucy sé que la llevaron al hospital donde ella trabaja, pero para colmo mi celular se quedó sin batería, me llenaba de rabia pensar que me abandonaba cuando más necesitaba de él — ¡Señorita soy la madre de Sara Braw me dijeron que la trajeron a este hospital! — entre casi hecha un huracán al vestíbulo de la clínica pero que podía hacer se trataba de mi hija. —Ella está en el 4 piso la pasaron a cuidados intermedios, solo tome el elevador y siga derecho pronto vera la sala de espera— Me pareció el trayecto más largo de mi vida, creo que subiendo las escaleras llegaría más rápido pero el ascensor finalmente llego, cuando llegue Caldina y Ascot y mis padres estaban esperando en la sala de visitas — ¡Mamá, Papá que paso con mi hija! —les pregunte desesperada cuando Ascot solo atino a sujetarme con una fuerte abrazo.

—Calma hija, debes ser fuerte — mi madre se acercó a nosotros— Debes conservar la calma, no han querido decirnos nada aun, solo a los padres se les permite hablar con los medico querida—

—Tranquila Marina—me susurraba al oído pero ni corazón latía a mil por segundo mi angustia no daba para más— ¡Como pides que me calme quiero saber de mi hija! ¡Donde están Lucy o Anahis ellas podrán decirme algo de Sara! —

—Familiares de Sara Braw— voltee en cuanto escuche esa vos, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían pensé que mi subconsciente me jugaba una mala pasada, era él después de tanto tiempo realmente era él, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver pero estaba allí parado a solo unos pasos de mí, se veía un poco cansado, pero la madures que los años le aportaron no hacían más que acentuar ese bello rostro que guardaba en mis recuerdos, de pronto la presión me venció mis piernas se me aflojaron y todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro…

…**o0o…**

Marina, la mujer que mi corazón tanto amo, la mujer que nunca pude ni quise olvidar estaba allí recostaba frente a mí, sabía que existía la posibilidad de volver a cruzármela un día de estos pero me obligue a creer que tal vez después de casarse se mudaría a Paris o Londres como tanto le gustaba, pero en vez de eso la tenía una vez más cerca de mí, una vez más nuestros destinos se habían encontrado, no quería verla con tanto deseo mi mirada se desviaba a mas no poder solo para verla, desistí de tenerla tan cerca me puse de pie y me retire lo más pronto que pude de mi consultorio, no era correcto verla de ese modo cuando su esposo cuidaba afligido de ella—"Sigues tan bella como te recordaba"— pensé, parecía que esos años no habían pasado para ella seguía con el mismo peinado, con el mismo flequillo, solo su figura había cambiado un poco pero para el mejor de los bienes, sus curvas se habían acentuado asiéndola más deseable como mujer—"deja de pensar tonterías Clef" —sacudí mi cabeza para cambiar esos pensamientos—Sara— ella resulto ser tu hija, me alegra que hayas podido seguir con tu vida, ahora entendía porque esa pequeña me llamaba tanto la atención —Era porque me recordaba a ti…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí cumpliendo con otra actualización, como ven Clef y Marina finalmente se encontraron, Próximo cap. muy calentito! Jajajaja.**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todos lo que se pasan por esta pequeña historia, y sobre todos a los que al menos dejaron una huella de su paso por este cap. Besotes a Jessi, Bermone y Oli me alegra que hayas vuelto!**_

_**Próxima Actualización: 16/07/12**_

_**P/D: El que lo quiera antes avísame para enviar el cap. por mail jajaja que mala que soy!**_


	4. Nada Cambio

**Nada Cambio**

Cuando desperté estaba completamente sola, no reconocí el lugar seguramente era uno de los consultorio de los médicos, me senté en la camilla y me puse los tacones y me dispuse a querer salir, pero de pronto entro él, con su bata blanca y una carpeta entre sus manos— ¿Dónde están todos? —pregunte con algo de temor, después de tantos años temblaba de solo pensar en quedarme a solas con él.

—Tus padres están con Sara, aunque no se permiten visitas ese fue un caso especial— mientras se dirigía a su escritorio— toma asiento por favor ¿ya estas mejor? — con temor asentí y con el mismo tome asiento, estábamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia—Creo que tu esposo fue a comprarte algo de comer, dijo que no habías comido nada desde el almuerzo—Él no es mi esposo— aunque no tenía la obligación de aclararlo lo sentí necesario—Como esta Sara, que fue lo que le ocurrió, solo me dijeron que se descompenso en el colegio—

—Efectivamente Marina, Sara sufrió un sincope, uno de los síntomas comunes de las afecciones cardiacas—

— ¿Sincope? Que es eso, como que afecciones cardiacas no me digas eso Clef—

—Le hicimos estudios a Sara, una placas, electrocardiogramas, ecografías del musculo cardiaco, la mantenemos constantemente monitorizada, finalmente los resultados sacaron a la luz el verdadero diagnóstico de Sara—Aunque le dolía darle tan mala noticia pero debía de hacerlo— ella sufre una miocardiopatía dilatada, digamos que es una afección en la cual su corazón se debilita y se dilata por el gran esfuerzo que hace por no poder bombear sangre de manera eficiente…— después de explicarme la complicada afección de Sara me acompaño a verla, tuve que vestirme por completo, me hicieron colocar una bata, borro y barbijo estuve lavándome por casi cinco minutos, toda una eternidad, cuando por fin pude verle sentí que lloraría junto a ella, se veía pálida y débil, tenía muchos calles conectados que iban a toda clase de aparatos que no dejaban de sonar o parpadear, su pequeño rostro estaba cubierto con una complicada mascara que asumo le proporcionaba el oxígeno que necesitaba — "Mi pequeña" — acariciando su suave cabecita, creo que fue mi culpa pero con solo un mimo Sara despertó—Mami…—digo muy débilmente—Shhh— puse mi dedo sobre mi boca para indicarle que callara— ¡Duerme mi amor, ya mañana será un nuevo día! — intente ser lo más dulce posible pero no pude evitar que una lagrima de me escapara.

—Te quiero mucho…— me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, parecía irreal la manera en la que me recordaba a su padre—Yo también cariño— poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida, no pude quedarme más de lo que me lo permitieron pronto tuve que salir y estaban mis seres más queridos esperándome, no tenía palabra para decir Lucy y Anahis estaban juntas en ese momento a sí que solo me dirigí a ellas para desahogarme con poco, como hace mucho tiempo no teníamos un abrazo las tres juntas.

…**o0o…**

Me preocupe mucho por mi sobrina, todos sabíamos que entre nosotros no había lazo sanguíneo que nos uniera pero lo que más importaba era la amistad y el cariño que todos no teníamos, y nuestros hijos seguían nuestro mismo camino, Ángel lo había tomado con calma al igual que Briza sabía que estaban preocupados pero tenían su forma de tomar las cosas, el que si demostraba su temor era Preston, ese niño sencillamente era idéntico a mí, hasta me sorprendido que no se pusiera a ver televisión, estaba realmente afectado, él y Sara eran realmente muy unidos, otro más que estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol era el pequeño Aron, también era un niño muy sensible —"se parece a Ascot" — pero Cleo lo mantenía entretenido, le había pedido que la ayudara con su tarea a ella y a Luna, después de eso planee una forma de distraerlos, no era por alardear pero era muy bueno haciendo pizzas, puse a Ángel y a Aron a picar los tomates para la salsa y a Briza, Luna y Cleo a ayudarme a amasar, por hacerme el gracioso y por querer demostrarle a los niños como se giraba la pizza "como lo hacían todo los buenos maestros de las pizzerías" termine llenando de harina toda la cocina, seguramente Anahis me mataría cuando la viera, pero valió la pena sacarles una sonrisa a los niños, pronto el teléfono sonó y Preston fue el primero en ir a atender — ¿Hola? ¡Mama! Como esta Sara dímelo por favor… está bien— dijo con desilusión—Mamá quiere hablar contigo— devolviéndome la bocina— ¿Halo cariño?...

— ¿Paris estoy camino a casa, como están los niños? —

—Por el momento sobrellevándola, estamos haciendo pizzas "por favor que no pregunte por la cocina" —

—Mmm ¡espero no dejes la cocina hecha un desastre! —

— ¡Tranquila todo está en su lugar, deja de preocuparte! ¿Cómo esta Sara? —

— Clef logro estabilizarla, solo resta ver como evoluciona, pero dile a los niños que está mucho mejor, no quiero preocuparlos, llegare pronto nos vemos en casa, adiós te amo—

—Yo también adiós— cortando la llamada— ¡Y bien que te dijo! ¡Como esta Sara! ¡Dímelo por favor! — Saltando frente a mí para llamar mi atención, les dije a todos que estaba mucho mejor, aunque no me gustaba mentirles era algo necesario, tuvimos una cena mucho más animada, como estaba previsto a Anahis casi le da un infarto cuando vio el desastre de la cocina, pero con su infinita paciencia me perdono una vez más…

…**o0o…**

Ya era muy tarde como para que todo estemos allí en la sala de espera, envié a mis padres a casa con la promesa de avisarle de inmediato si algo sucedía, Lucy, Anahis y Caldina ya se habían retirado cada una a sus hogares después de todo ellas también tenían a sus familias que atender y ya habían hecho mucho por nosotras— Es lo mejor Ascot, recuerda que tú tienes a tus propios hijos, les extrañara que no vuelvas a casa a dormir— intentaba que Ascot también se fuera a descansar, se veía cansado pero no decía nada —No me quedare aquí contigo Marina no pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos—

—Pero debes hacerlo Ascot necesito que alguien me reemplace mañana en la oficina y tú conoces mejor mi trabajo que Ráfaga, tienes que suplantarme mañana en la oficina, por favor obedéceme Ascot, prometo que te llamare en cuanto surja algo— después de muchas suplicas finalmente accedió a marcharse a casa, sola en la sala de esperas había estado prolongando algo que debía de hacer pero que no me atrevía, saque el teléfono que mis padres me dejaron, después de todo el mío estaba prácticamente muerto, de mi agenda pude encontrar el número que necesitaba, lo marque uno por uno hasta esperar que me atendieran al otro lado de la línea, sonó como tres veces y luego corte no quería que me atendiera una tonta contestadora, decidí volver a intentarlo estaba por entrar al segundo tono cuando una vez femenina hablo al otro lado del teléfono—¿Halo?

— ¡Con Guideon por favor! — me sentí molesta de pensar que se estaba dando la buena vida mientras que mi hija estaba en una cama de hospital. — ¿Quién habla? — me pregunto al parecer se molestó por cómo le hable pero era algo no que no importaba en lo más mínimo— ¡Escucha solo pásame con Guideon dile soy Marina y es algo importante! — Si no me lo pasaba era capaz de ir a buscarla donde quiera que se escondiera para arrastrarla de las greñas— Es tu ex mujer— pude escucharla al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hola Marina? ¿Qué sucede porque llamas a esta hora?—

— ¡Llamo a esta hora porque si te llamo en horarios oportunos no lo tomas como algo importante! O Dime tu secretaria no te paso todas mis llamadas —

—No…porque… ¿sucedió algo con Sara? — parecía que esta ves si se había preocupado por nuestra hija—Sara sufrió una descompensación esta tarde, al parecer su corazón no anda bien.

—Pero como… Sara era una niña muy sana, como fue que esto ocurrió ¡tú debiste descuidarla! — Me reclamo por teléfono cosa que me enfureció— ¡Para tu información yo no la descuide y estoy mucho más con ella de lo que tu estuviste en este último tiempo o recuerdas que la hiciste a un lado para irte a no sé dónde con tu nueva mujercita! —

— ¡Solo di lo que quieras yo no provoque todo esto! ¡Recuerda que no fui yo quien arruino nuestro matrimonio! En fin, mañana por la mañana estaré en Japón avísame de cualquier acontecimiento, adiós —

—Está bien has lo que quieras Guideon, adiós — Era sorprendente como en tan solo unos cuanto segundos éramos capaces de sacarnos de quicio, me desplome sobre uno de los asientos estaba realmente cansada, me recargue sobre mi regazo hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos— ¿Problemas con Guideon? — Clef se sentó junto a mí, al parecer recordaba que mis padres me habían comprometido con él antes de que tuviéramos que separarnos, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, aunque como mujer engañada debía odiarlo por cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, él me había obsequiado mi tesoro más valioso — Como toda pareja separada, falta de comunicación— sonreí con algo de amargura "si solo lo supiera".

—Sara es una niña muy bella, se parece mucho a ti—intentando buscar algo de conversación

— ¿En serio lo crees? Es idéntica a su padre— poniendo una mirada extraña— ¿es enserio? Recuerdo habérmelo cruzado solo una vez pero me pareció que era rubio— dedujo con su típico sentido común, no había cambiado en nada— no entremos en detalles… y tu hijo como esta ya debe estar muy grande si no me equivoco—

— Es una niña, le pusimos Cleo, es compañera de Sara, entro al colegio este año— esa niña fue la causa de nuestra separación.

—Eso explica el que nunca te haya visto antes, y como está tu…—

—Presea nos abandonó hace un año— y pensar que estábamos hablando como dos viejos amigos, sin nada que reprocharnos o al menos confesarnos—Lamento oír eso, tu hija debe de extrañarla mucho—

—Intenta no pensar en ella, pero sé que le hace mucha falta— al momento que una alarma empezaba a sonar— ¡código azul!— una de las enfermeras, los médicos salieron de no sé dónde y entraban con deprisa a la sala de cuidados— ¡Sara! — Pensé lo peor, mi corazón se aceleró de repente — No temas, ellos iban a otra ala— Clef agarro mi mano — Ven, en mi consultorio podrás descansar allí nadie te molestara—

—No Clef— me solté de él — prefiero quedarme acá, pero gracias de todas formas— regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

— "Sigues siendo igual" Tengo que ir a dar una ronda, pero volveré pronto— No tengo idea de porque me dijo eso pero me sentí aliviada de saber que pronto regresaría…

…**o0o…**

Creo que visite a Sara como treinta veces esa noche, me preocupaba que estuvieran bien, gracias a que llego a tiempo al hospital pudimos estabilizarla, pero sabía que esta solo sería la primera de las futuras recaídas de la pequeña, cada vez que la veía buscaba algo de Marina en ella—No puedo creer que sea su hija— pensé que tan pequeño podría llegar a ser el mundo—Podría haber sido nuestra niña—medite con algo de nostalgia en mi corazón, esa sensación de angustia que mi corazón sentía no ha disminuido al contrario había aumentado a medida que las horas iban pasando—Dr. Calvert— no vi cuando despertó, pero cuando lo hizo note sus preciosos ojos azules, tenía una bella mirada—¿Cómo estas Sara? —

— ¡Mucho mejor, pero porque tengo esta cosa en la cara me molesta mucho! — refriéndose a la mascarilla de oxígeno, se la quite por uno segundos cerciorándome de que no de saturara por la falta de oxígeno, por fortuna eso no sucedió— Muchas gracias— obsequiándome su hermosa sonrisa, cosa que lleno de alegría mi corazón— Pediré que te coloquen una narina, será menos molesta para ti—

—Quiero ver a mi mama ¿Dónde esta ella? —

—Aquí estoy pequeña— al parecer ya había despertado y volvía a verla pero esta vez no estaba sola, había un hombre detrás de ella, no se trataba del otro de ojos verdes, este más bien tenía los ojos color miel y su cabello era rubio—"Guideon " —pensé un poco molesto—¡HO! ¡Papi! — apenas lo vio Sara abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, se notaba que lo amaba muchísimo.

— ¿Que tal princesita? — Se colocó del otro lado para estar con ella— ¡Papi te extrañe muchísimo! ¡Dime que ya no te iras de mi lado por favor dímelo papito! — debí de haberme ido en ese momento pero no lo hice.

—Sara cálmate por favor, no debes de agitarte— le ordeno su madre—Shhh tranquila pequeña, hazle caso a mamá, ahora papá te contara tu cuento preferido y debes de ser obediente con el médico y las enfermeras, así te pondrás bien y los dos saldremos de paseo ¿que te parece? —

— ¡Está bien, pero prométeme que no te iras, por favor Papa dime que volverás a casa con nosotras! — fui testigo de la expresión en el rostro de ambos, pero a la vez pedía muy dentro mío que se negara a hacer tal cosa, ellos ya estaban separados, no podían volver a estar juntos.

—Solo si tu mamá me lo permite— Pero que tipo más valiente, que forma de echarle la responsabilidad a Marina, que cuando no sabía que contestar se veía hermosa.

—Ya no pienses en eso mi amor, desde hoy tu papá siempre estará para nosotras, no es cierto Guideon— mientras el asentía— ¡Ahora tu solo debes pensar en recuperarte papá y yo estaremos para lo que necesites! — Sara tardo poco más de una semana en recuperarse por completo, pero se vería encadenada a seguir una rutina de medicamentos para su corazón, como cardiotónicos, antihipertensivos y diureticos mas no se podría hacer hasta que su cuerpo decidera el curso de su enfermedad, la tercera parte de los pacientes con esa afección se recuperaba por completo, la otra tercera se recuperaba pero con ciertas restricciones, y la otra tercera parte lamentablemente perdía la batalla…

…**o0o…**

Ya paso una semana desde que Guideon volvió a casa, juntos habíamos acordado que lo haríamos por Sara, de otra manera no podríamos ni vernos, aunque ella sabia que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas creo que aun guardaba el deseo de volvernos a ver juntos, esta mañana Sara volveria de vuelta al colegio después de su recuperación, los tres estábamos en el coche de camino al colegio, cuando llegamos ambos la despedimos como una pareja—Sara por el amor de Dios prométeme que te portaras bien esta vez— le rogué, no quería que volviera a sufrir otra recaída.

—Te lo prometo mamá— por sus ojos vi que esta vez no me había mentido— ¿papi después de la escuela me llevas a tomar un helado? —Seguía siendo la misma niña consentida—¿Recuerdas que papi tiene que atender las oficinas de Hong Kong? — Mientras ella asentía tristemente, solo espero que no se desaparezca como lo había hecho la última vez— ¡Bueno papi te regalara su teléfono celular podrás hablarme cuando tu quieras! ¡Papi te ama, no lo olvides! — Se despedían cuando una voz familiar se nos acercó— Buenos días— era él, desde él alta de Sara había estado intentando evitarlo pero olvide que nuestras hijas asistían al mismo instituto.

—Dr. Calvert, es un gusto encontrarlo por acá ¿viene con su esposa? —Pensé que Guideon no podría ser más inoportuno—La madre de Cleo no se encuentra en el país en estos momento, como esta señora Braw— volteando a verme con esa mirada que parecía que me derretía por completo—Bien doctor Calvert— estrechando su mano con nerviosismo, Sara ya había entrado al edificio así que nadie más pudo notar mi sorpresa—Marina se me hace tarde para tomar mi avión, deberemos apresurarnos si quieres que te deje en tu empresa—cortando nuestro momento.

—Si quieres puedes irte, yo tomare un taxi desde aquí— le respondió—Como digas, fue un placer saludarlo Dr. Calvert, hasta luego a los dos— ambos vimos como tomaba su automóvil y desaparecía por el camino, me sentí más alegre de verlo alejado de ella—Si quieres puedo llevarte hoy no tengo que ir al hospital— aunque me lo negaste en varias oportunidades terminaste desistiendo, te subiste a mi carro aun con algo de miedo tal vez tu corazón sentía lo que luego pasaría…

…**o0o…**

A pesar de regresar a clases después de un fin de semana, me sentía… aburrida, creo que la más activa no dejaba de ser Luz, mientras la veía darle a la conversación con Ángel y Alan, tenía suerte de que le haya tocado hacer grupo con dos de los chicos más guapos de todo el curso, no es que me gusten alguno de ellos para nada, a mí me tocó trabajar con Aron y Mirra , uno aplicado con dos que no lo éramos tanto… en que estaba pensando la maestra, como Aron era el hombre de nuestro grupo por así decirle le dejamos el mando a él, nos repartimos el trabajo y en un dos por tres ya lo habíamos terminado así que nos quedó mucho tiempo libre hasta la hora del almuerzo— ¿Oye Aron puedo hacerte una pregunta? — sabía que no me lo negaría—este último tiempo he visto Cleo…muy… ¿ustedes…?—

—No lo digas— dijo un poco fastidiado al parecer— Se a qué te refieres, ella solo me pidió que sea su hermano—

—Pues creo que malentendió las cosas— agrego Mirra que lo había escuchado— Pues a mí me parece que le gustas y mucho—mientras Aron lo negaba.

— ¿Te ha pedido que le cargues su maletín? — el asintió— ¿salir a pasear? — lo volvió a afirmar— ¿te da besos cada vez que puede? — Volviéndose un carmesí— ¡Pero solo en la mejilla! — se apresuró a aclararnos.

—Entonces estas hasta el cuello Aron, le gustas mucho a Cleo—le recalque

—No digan esas cosas a mi Cleo no me gusta solo es una amiga como lo son ustedes, además no sé qué hacer para que se aleje de mi—

—Si eso ya lo sabemos, te recomiendo que busques una solución si no quieres tener problemas con Sara—

—Oigan yo no…— quiso desmentirnos pero ya todos lo sabíamos— No trates de ocultarlo Aron eres más trasparente que el agua, además creo que Sara y tu harían una bonita pareja—mientras Mirra decoraba un almuerzo al parecer lo había traído para alguien en especial—No me digas que tú también…—

—Casi... — sonriéndonos— Es solo un pequeño detalle, ayer conocí al hermano mayor de Andrew el compañero de Sara y Luna, se llama Richard—

—Si lo conocemos, también es nuestro amigo— agrego Aron— Pues ayer me ayudó muchísimo con mi tarea de aritmética, en verdad es un niño muy dulce además de apuesto— ella no lo sabía pero estaba rompiendo mis ilusiones en ese momento "Richard"— hoy almorzare con él— nos sorprendió

…**o0o…**

Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que la vida nos estaba dando otra oportunidad, me sentí feliz de saber que era una mujer libre mientras que por otro lado enfurecí al pensar que compartían el mismo techo, que podían haber vuelto, lo medite una y otra vez no sabía si me aceptarías de nuevo pero debía arriesgarme debía de hacerlo y saber si aun sentías algo por mí. Cuando te diste cuenta que en realidad no te llevaba camino a tu empresa te pusiste histérica, sonreí de pensar que no habías cambiado para nada, metí el auto al garaje de un edificio y apague el motor apenas estacione me preguntaste que pasaba, que era lo que ocurría, porque estabas en ese lugar tan oscuro, ya no quería seguir guardándolo más con mis manos agarre tu rostro para sellar tus labios con los míos, me sentí en las nubes, hace tiempo que esperaba este momento, desde hace 9 años que me había prometido tenerte entre mis brazos en cuanto te volviera a ver—Clef que haces, esto no está bien— me dijiste con temor una vez te separaste de mí.

—Se que te divorciaste Marina, no lo niegues yo también lo hice, eres una mujer libre al igual que yo, ya nada nos impedirá amarnos, por favor dime que tu no me has olvidado, dime que al igual que yo tú también esperadas volver a verme y decirme lo mucho que has pensado en mi todo este tiempo, por favor dímelo Marina— le hablaba al oído entre caricia y susurro a su blanca piel, te separaste de mí en un descuido abriste la puerta del coche para salir corriendo, hice lo mismo que tú te seguí hasta alcanzarte esta vez te estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos—Que es lo que quieres de mí! — Me gritaste con lágrimas en los ojos—A ti Marina, a la que quiero es a ti— te enfrente, estabas muy temblorosa, sentí tu corazón palpitar fuertemente, no soportaste la presión y te desvaneciste en mis brazos, ni siquiera lo pensé, te subí a mi coche y te lleve al primer hotel que vi, necesitábamos un lugar intimo para hablar, te hice olfatear algo de alcohol para que reaccionaras, no tardaste en despertar, lo primero que hiciste es querer volver a escapar, pero no tenías la tarjeta que abría la puerta, creo que lo hice sin pensarlo pero te hice callar con un tierno beso, parecías que eras como un elixir que me daba la vida, luego de rehusarte por unos minutos te rendiste y fue allí que aproveche para tomarte entre mis brazos, seguías teniendo la misma y estrecha cintura que tanto ame, poco a poco te atreviste a tocarme primero acariciaste mi rostro antes de volver a besarnos para luego colgar tu brazo de mi cuello—Te extrañe mucho Clef, todos estos años sentí que me faltabas tú— me confesaste entre lágrimas.

Recuerdo bien el patio de tu casa, mi sitio

favorito el fin de semana, con la luz apagada,

para ver las estrellas,

hacia el sur, tus jeans eran algo tan detestable,

no permitían iniciar la batalla, echados en le hierba,

me gustaba explorarte, hacia el sur, al sur,

Cuando me entrampa la melancolía,

vuelven esos inolvidables días,

tu eres algo para siempre,

tu eres algo para siempre,

vivíamos al tope nuestras vidas,

de cada rato en franca rebeldía,

tu eres algo para siempre,

tu eres algo para siempre,

para siempre, para siempre,

para siempre, para siempre.

Hasta que un día nos pescó tu padre,

y me corrió a golpes de tu vida,

pocas veces nos vimos,

yo emigre con los años,

hacia el sur, al sur.

Cuando me entrampa la melancolia,

vuelven esos inolvidables dias,

tu eres algo para siempre,

tu eres algo para siempre,

viviamos al tope nuestras vidas,

de cada rato

en franca rebeldia,

tu eres algo para siempre,

tu eres algo para siempre,

para siempre, para siempre,

para siempre,para siempre.

Magneto

—Yo también lo he hecho Marina, nunca de olvide y nunca te olvidare— besándola con más pasión, nuestros besos se intensificaron con cada rose, con cada caricia, no me pude controlar te necesitaba desesperadamente quería sentirte, quería tenerte, te saque la blusa de la falda, acaricia tu espalda advirtiendo que te encorvabas hacia mí, eso me excito, tú también hiciste lo tuyo desprendiéndome camisa no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que mi miembro se erguía, te cargue y te llave a la habitación allí nos desvestimos sin dudarnos, te examine con la mirada, tus senos había crecido y tus caderas de habían ampliado, eras la mujer más apetecible que el mundo pudiera imaginar, estuvimos entregándonos por horas, prolongue mucho el calentamiento, quería disfrutarte al máximo lo hice hasta que me rogaste hacerte mía, con cada caricia, con cada gemido pude revivir nuestra última noche de amor hace casi nueve años, pero esta no era una despedida, era todo lo contrario un nuevo comienzo, a pesar de que estaba dentro de ti no quería ni moverme para no excitarme de más y terminar antes de tiempo, eras mío y yo siempre te había pertenecido, pero sencillamente no lo logre, estaba empezando a aumentar mis envestidas hacia tu, con cada canto que tus labios originaban me estimulaban cada vez más hasta que termine eyaculando dentro de ti, me obligaste a usar un preservativo pero me hubiera encantado que ese encuentro produjera una nueva vida para que ya nada nos separara. Descansamos abrazados el uno del otro, no queríamos que nada de eso terminara, pero las horas pasaron y debíamos de volver a la realidad, acordamos ponerlo a prueba poco a poco, ambos teníamos hijas que cuidar y no sabíamos cómo lo tomarían, nos veríamos en secreto hasta saber que aceptaban nuestro amor…

…**o0o…**

* * *

_**Me van a matar les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado en la fecha indicada, pero como ven mejor tarde que nunca jejejeje**_

_**Como ven el amor dormido desde hace años atrás finalmente resurgió. ¡Marina y Clef juntos! ¡Yuppy, Y**__**uppy! Pero veremos como lo toman las niñas cuando se enteren… y Guideon… ¿intervendrá de alguna manera? Siempre supe que escribiría de Paris como un buen padre, espero haberlo hecho bien, pero su felicidad se verá un poco truncada… ¡tan tan tan tan! Como siempre gracias por su apoyo, por todos sus mails y alertas!**_

_**Saluditos!**_


	5. Mi Héroe

**Mi héroe**

A pesar de haber faltado solo unas semanas a clase en cuanto entre a salón sentí que ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes, por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado en mis amigos pero no sabía qué, apenas me vieron entrar ellos se apresuraron a saludarme, para mi sorpresa Andrew fue el primero en dar un salto de alegría, en cuanto nos vimos no pudimos aguantar las ganas de darnos un fuerte abrazo y era lo que más me gustaba de él podía llegar a ser tan dulce como mi tía Caldina, luego le siguieron Briza, Levi y Luna, ellos no podían faltar, con Cleo ya nos habíamos saludado en la entrada del colegio y desapareció poco antes de entrar al salón, pero alguien importante me hacía falta por un momento desvié la mirada hacia el pupitre de Preston y efectivamente allí estaba, por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron quise sonreírle pero el viró su mirada instantáneamente, me sentí mal por ello, él no se acercó a saludarme al parecer no tenía ni la menor intención de dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque un poco ofendida me acerque a él para saber cómo estaba "¿qué ironía verdad?" me aventé a él para darle un fuerte abrazo pero no reacciono como me lo esperaba, solo atino a cerrar apresuradamente su cuaderno para luego esconderlo bajo su pupitre —Ah que tal Sara— con un tono diferente al que solíamos usar entre nosotros mismos eso me decepciono un poco, después de eso la maestra Lira entro al salón y dio inicio a la clase, al principio me costó un poco dado que habían adelantado mucho en las semanas que estuve ausente pero con la ayuda de Luna y Briza pude ponerme al corriente con rapidez, pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo y podría ver a mis demás amigos!

…**o0o…**

Este era el primer día de la semana y además de desempeñarnos como médicos en nuestras distintas especialidades el hospital también era una escuela y mantenía el sistemas de residencias médicas por lo que los futuros colegas terminarían su formación dentro de este, como jefe del área de anestesiología era mi responsabilidad cargar con la formación de los nuevos estudiantes, lo último que me faltaba, desde ya la clínica me quitaba mucho de mi tiempo para poder pasar con mi familia, espero que Lucy pueda comprender desde hace tiempo nuestro trabajo se ha estado interponiendo en nuestra relación de pareja y casi no veo a los niños, pensé mientras el director se dirigía hacia mí con un nuevo grupo de residentes médicos— Dr. Muradana me enorgullece presentarle a los nuevos médicos residentes, confió en que los guiara con bien— en ese momento no me encontraba de buen humor como para tener que empezar a responsabilizarme por nuevos estudiantes, sin embargo era mi deber, solo di un pequeño vistazo al pequeño grupo un total de 6 nuevos médicos 4 jóvenes y 2 jovencitas, no era un grupo fuera de lo común, pero algo en el me llamo la atención , una de ellas para ser exacto la más pequeña (en estatura) logro llamar mi atención, a simple vista parecía una persona de lo más corriente, era de complexión baja y algo rellenita, cabello castaño algo rojizo con una pocas ondas y de mirada cerúlea, solo fue cuando ella me sonrió con gracia que logro despertar algo en mi…

…**o0o…**

Aunque estuve manteniéndome al corriente mientras me encontraba de reposo en casa me costó un poco tomarle el hilo a lo que explicaba la maestra, me tome un respiro antes de continuar intentado resolver un problema de matemáticas, el salón parecía el mismo de siempre pero algo había cambiado en su esencia, al parecer Briza y Levi se habían acercado un poco, no me sorprende siempre hubo afinidad entre ambos, me alegro por ellos, ya que eran demasiado tímidos como para tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta, Andrew como siempre haciendo uno de sus dibujos de soldados y robots! Sin duda la niña que se casara con él tendría una vida interesante, Luna era la más atenta en su labor, ciertamente me convendría ponerme al corriente junto a ella, me pregunto cómo estará Aron, desde hace tiempo que no he podido verlo, no lo he llamado y mi tío no los ha llevado a casa a visitarme, creo que ire a saludarlo en cuanto inicie el receso, por otra parte estaba Preston ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Desde que entre al salón, no me ha dirigido la palabra, esa situación verdaderamente había empezado a desesperarme, cuando volví la vista hacia mi cuaderno me percate de una pequeña nota en una de las orillas con algo de curiosidad la abrí para ver su contenido, "TE ESPERO EN LA FUENTE PRINCIPAL JARDIN NO FALTES" ¿me pregunto de que se tratara?, pronto sonó la campana del receso y todos empezaron a sacar sus loncheras, estuve a punto de pedirme a Preston y Andrew que me esperaran pero ambos ya habían desaparecido…

…**o0o…**

Afortunadamente estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo en la empresa, los embarques salieron sin inconvenientes, la sola de producción funcionada sin inconvenientes, las juntas reprogramadas para mañana, resta un pequeño almuerzo de negocios y mi tarde habrá terminado, me pareció extraño que Marina no se haya presentado el día de hoy, empecé a preocuparme después de las nueve generalmente era muy puntual en su trabajo, pero una pequeña llamada despejo todas mis dudas, solo me faltaba pasar por unos documentos a la oficina de mi querida amiga y saldré rumbo a mi reunión, pronto los encontré pero tome asiento luego de un momento, sobre el escritorio uno de tantos portarretratos que lo decoraba llamo mi atención, en él Marina y Sara se encontraban más que felices, una abrazada de la otra, sin pensarlo tome la fotografía y acaricie los rostros allí presentes, para mi mala suerte Emily me sorprendió en mi admiración— Son muy bonitas verdad señor Ascot— me dijo desde el umbral de la puerta mientras ingresaba a la oficina con cierta sonrisa pícara— No… no es lo que piensas Emily… yo solo… buscaba unos documentos— maldición mis nervios me delataban— No tiene que darme explicación, pero si pide mi opinión, creo que debería invitar a salir a la señora Ryuzaki—

— ¿Eso crees? — al parecer Emily sabia más de lo que decía — Por supuesto, creo que la señora Marina necesita alguien como usted, que la cuide, que la quiera a ella y a la pequeña Sara y quien mejor que usted, si me lo permite creo que formarían una hermosa familia juntos a sus hijos, sin aclarar que junto a la señora Caldina han sido unos de los mejores directivos que la empresa ha tenido!— Creo que solo me faltaba un pequeño empujoncito, la verdad que desde hacía tiempo la idea se me pasaba por la cabeza, más precisamente desde el tormentoso divorcio con Guideon…

…**o0o…**

Debido a un inconveniente surgido en el servicio me vi en la obligación de tener que quedarme una horas más tarde, busque mi teléfono para llamar a mi marido después del tercer tono, estuve a punto de cortar la llamada cuando escuche que alguien había atendido—¿Halo Paris?

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? — pero la voz que me atendió no era precisamente la de mi esposo, era todo lo contrario se trataba de la vos de una mujer, una muy joven—Hola habla la señora Shaw pásame con mi esposo por favor— le pedí amablemente.

—Lo siento señora Shaw pero su esposo acaba de entrar a un importante junta con el consejo directivo del banco y hay órdenes precisas de que no sean molestados, si lo desea puede dejarme su mensaje—

—Ya veo entonces dile que debe retirar a los niños a la salida del colegio, solo eso adiós— ella también se despidió con un simple adiós pero de fondo pude escuchar un "¿Cherry ya estas lista? antes de cortar, no soy tonta conocía bastante bien la voz de mi esposo ¿Acaso me lo había negado? ¡¿Y para que se suponía que debía estar lista esa dichosa Cherry?!...

— ¿Quién era? — Le pregunto al ver que su secretaria dejaba su teléfono —Ho… era su esposa como llevaba tiempo sonando conteste, supuse que se trataba de algo importante— se justificó— ¿A si y que quería? —intentado arreglarse la corbata, pronto ingresaría a un reunión con los altos ejecutivos del banco y debía de estar presentable—Solo dijo que debía buscar a sus hijos a la salida del colegio— acercándose a él contoneando las caderas—Déjeme ayudarle con su corbata—colocándose peligrosamente a centímetros de su rostro, con un arreglo por acá y otro por allá su atuendo había quedado a la perfección —Listo señor Shaw estará muy prolijo en la sala de juntas.

—Gracias Cherry, supongo que ya tienes los informes que te pedí—

— ¡Todo listo! —Siguiéndolo de forma coqueta, mientras por dentro festejaba la pequeña maldad que había realizado.

…**o0o…**

— ¡Aron ese pendiente es realmente hermoso! — me felicito Lili admirando el pequeño dije en forma de gota con una pequeña perla en el centro—Sin duda tienes buen gusto Aron — agrego Mirra, podía ser muy precoz pero advertí que las joyas eran las mejores amigas de las mujeres pensé, luego fue el turno de Luz— ¡Oh Aron pero que collar más bonito! ¡No te hubieras molestado! — Tomando la joya para ponerla sobre su cuello — ¿Cómo se me ve? — le pregunto a Mirra en frente de ella y como siempre bromeando con su inusual sentido del humor— ¡Pero no digas tonteras ese obsequio no es para ti! — sentí haber sido tan rudo pero ella simplemente solía sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¡Luz ya deja de molestar a Aron! — le regaño su hermana melliza.

— ¡Pero hermana yo solo le hacía una pequeña broma no es para que te enfades de esa manera! —Con su típico puchero mientras a todos se le caiga una gota de duda por la cabeza — ¿Cuándo piensas dárselo? Recuerda que debe ser un lugar especial para ambos— me aconsejo Mirra, sin duda ella sabía de romanticismo— ¡Pues yo solo pensaba dárselo antes de ir al comedor, después de todo es un pequeño presente por su regreso a clases, no es nada del otro mundo! — Aludí con algo de dificultad—por solo ser un presente es algo muy bonito—dijo Mirra —ya quisiera yo que me obsequiarán algo tan bello ¿Contéstame algo Alex tu cuando me darás una sorpresa de esas? — Sin fijarse en el disgusto que le provocaba a Ángel— Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa, además ese tipo de obsequios, se los hace a una persona que tu consideres especial— le aclaro el frio albino, sin duda había sacado el sentido común de su afamado padre— ¿Entonces quieres decir que no significo una persona especial para ti? — volviendo a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y el rostro de puchero— ¡Oh no allí va otra vez! — agrego Lili.

—Porque no vas y le das tu obsequio a Sara, acaba de tocar la campana del receso estoy segura que le encantara tu presente— me animo Mirra, y así fue como lo hice, pronto salí de mi salón para llegar al de Sara y Luna, y allí estaba ella, con la mirada nos dimos un fugas saludo, aproveche para indicarle que saliera, se veía tan bonita como siempre, desafortunadamente delante de ella estaba Cleo y me vio a la perfección, ya que se abalanzo sobre mí en cuanto me vio llegar—¡Oh Aron! ¡Que linda sorpresa viniste por mí para ir juntos al comedor! —no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, luego vio la cajita en la que había puesto el obsequio de Sara…y fue peor…— ¡Es un obsequio! — Arrebatándomelo de más manos, rápidamente la abrió y vio el regalo de Sara— ¡Aron es hermoso! —evidentemente su mirada se ilumino al ver la joya, mientras que mis planes se venía hacia abajo, Sara lo había visto todo, desde al salón pudo vernos a Cleo y a mí, su rostro notaba una clara decepción.

— ¡Pobre Aron y ahora como saldrá de esto! — Le decía Lili a Luz y Mirra que se encontraban escondidas detrás de una pared, mientras que una vos muy conocida las asustaba por detrás — ¿Que tanto husmean?— haciéndolas caer cada una sobre las otras, y dejándolas al descubierto, para mi fortuna fue una buena oportunidad para separarme de Cleo e ir a ayudar a las niñas, pronto tome la mano de Lili mientras Mirra ayudaba a Luz, todas muy atontadas por el golpe— ¿Se encuentran bien? — no era tonto como para no darme cuenta de que me estaba espiando— Ángel como puedes asustarnos de esa manera pudiste habernos causado un infarto! —Renegó Luz totalmente alborotada— Lo siento solo venía a recordarles que apartare una mesa en el comedor— se excusó antes de retirarse junto a Richard quien les regalo una gentil sonrisa a todas, creo que para todas paso desapercibido pero no para mi el ligero rubor en los mejillas de Lili— Que tal Richard— lo salude mientras Cleo se adelantaba a tomar mi mano, por un instante voltee hacia el salón y sin dudas Sara ya no se encontraba allí… sin duda había perdido mi oportunidad.

…**o0o…**

"— ¿Aron y Cleo?... ¿Aron y Cleo? ¿En qué momento pudo haber pasado todo esto? Siempre pensé conocer a Aron, siempre nos contamos todo, yo siempre le confié todos mis secretos, mis dudas, mis miedos y él nunca fue capaz de confiarme sobre la niña que le gustaba, claro que un somos muy niños y puede tratarse de un simple enamoramiento por parte de los dos, pero como fue Aron a ocultármelo! Sencillamente me siento muy ofendida! — me repetía una y otra vez de camino a la fuente del colegio" — Me pregunto quién abra dejado esa nota sobre mi cuaderno, no tarde mucho en llegar dado que solo se encontraba a la vuelta del edificio escolar, la verdad que era un campus realmente enorme, más de dos cuadras el colegio consistía en nivel inicial en los estaban el jardín maternal, el pre-jardín y jardín, luego en otra entrada se encontraba los que consistía en la primaria desde el 1° grado hasta el séptimo, en otro edificio un poco más alejado y separado por rejas se presentaban la secundaria y junto a la preparatorio, si me ponía a meditarle podría pasar toda una vida entre estas paredes, para mi sorpresa no había nada más que unos niños desconocidos sentados conversando en la fuente, empecé a pensar que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando me di vuelta y me encontré con la persona que menos imagine—Preston— estábamos allí parados frente a frente hasta que me pidió que nos sentáramos, parecía muy nervioso y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y si me conocía debía de saber que no era una niña muy paciente—Ocurre algo Preston, acaso estas molesto conmigo— le pregunte con algo de temor a lo que pudiera llegar a responder.

— ¡Que te hace pensar eso! — de repente volteo a verme a los ojos, nunca antes lo había visto tan serio— Bueno, creo que fue mi impresión , pero desde que llegue al salón no me recibiste como me lo esperaba, es decir ni siquiera me saludaste como solíamos hacerlo siempre, en clases estuviste muy concentrado en no sé qué cosa, estoy segura que no se trataba de la tarea que nos dejó la maestra, podrían ser ilusiones mías pero siento que ya no es lo mismo, no sé qué hice y si lo hice te pido disculpas pero te confieso que no me gusta estar es esta forma contigo— me confesé con la cabeza gacha— No tengo nada que perdonarte— tomando de mi barbilla para que lo mirara—Es más soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón a ti Sara— que ocurría ese no era el Preston que yo conocía, serio, responsable, educado, gentil— ¿No comprendo porque?— mientras soltaba mi rostro para tomar mi mano— Sara, soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón a ti, por mi culpa siempre terminamos metiéndonos en problemas y siempre nuestras madres terminan regañándonos, si no te hubiera hecho castigar todo eso no habría sucedido, no habríamos estado castigados y no se hubieras sentido mal aquella tarde, sé que todos lo oculten, pero escuche a mis padres y sé que hubieras podido morir aquel día, y si eso sucedía no yo jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, porque por mi culpa fue que ocurrió todo eso! ¡¿Ahora lo entiendes que todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa y si no te hubieran ayudado no podrían haberte salvado?! — me confeso al borde del llanto, eso me dejo totalmente atónita, pero pronto comprendí la nobleza de su corazón, esta vez era yo quien sostenía su mano— No eres tu quien se equivoca— le conteste firmemente— lo que me ocurrió no fue culpa tuya, solo fue mía… desde hace tiempo que me sentía mal, me no quería decírselo a mamá por no preocuparla, solo Andrew lo sabía y aun así no deje que se lo dijera a nadie, lo que me ocurrió esa tarde me podría hacer ocurrido en cualquier otro momento Preston— mientras sus lágrimas se secaban— Afortunadamente mi héroe se encontraba junto a mí en ese momento y supo como reaccionar! — regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Quieres decir que Andrew…— con cara de desilusión— ¡No tontito! ¡Tú! — Con un coscorrón en la cabeza— Todos me dijeron que si tu no habrías llamado a la maestra Lira podría haber sido demasiado tarde para mí, el que me haya salvado fue gracias a ti Preston, tu eres mi héroe Preston! —

—Lo dices en serio— cambiando totalmente aquel triste semblante — ¡Claro Preston, gracias a tu creo que puedo contar el cuento hoy! ¿Cómo dicen por ahí no lo crees? — Sonriendo los dos juntos— Sara eres una niña muy dulce— viéndome con algo de ternura— De que hablas solo digo lo que siento, creo que en ese sentido me parezco a mamá—

— ¡Te equivocas, eres una niña sumamente dulce y te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, te prometo que no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastimara jamás! —

…**o0o…**

Las horas realmente pasaron muy deprisa, pensé que me encontraba viviendo uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida, pero tarde o temprano debíamos de volver a la realidad, tanto Clef como yo debíamos de retirar a Cleo y Sara del colegio, pero hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera para poder estar un poco más de tiempo con mi viejo amor, pronto abandonamos la recamara y nos subimos a su coche de camino al instituto de las niñas, todo el camino nos parecimos un par de jovencitos por la sonrisa que no desaparecía de nuestros rostros, le pedí que me dejara a unas pocas cuadras, no quería que nos vieran llegar juntos, habían madres muchas de ellas muy allegadas a mi familia y que ese tipo de cosa no les hubiera pasado desapercibido, además de ser uno de los temas de conversación en la próxima (chusmerio) reunión de damas de la sociedad— ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve? — me pregunto deteniendo el coche a metros de llegar— Si segura, no te preocupes por mí, nos vemos en un momento— guiñándole un ojo con picardía mientras bajada del automóvil, sé que no estaba muy convencido pero eso era lo que habíamos acordado, no tarde mucho en llegar a la entrada, Sara ya se encontraba esperándome junto a Andrew y Preston, esos tres eran inseparables— ¿Cómo están niños se divirtieron? —

— ¡Mami! ¡A que no adivinos como me fue hoy! —

— ¡Espero que bien! — Le sonreí mientras que por un momento mi mirada se desviaba para poder encontrar a Clef— ¿Y niños, cuantas travesuras realizaron el día de hoy? —

— ¡Cómo crees tía Marina, todo el día estuvimos muy juiciosos! —Contesto Preston con cara de picardía— ¡Además la directora no nos a quitado la vista de encima! —volteando a indicarla, sabía perfectamente que se ocultaba tras las cortinas de su oficina, sin duda no tenía mucha fe en mis niños— bueno yo ya me voy mi papa me espera en el coche— me indico Andrew— ¡Y yo tengo que reunirme con Briza y Ángel ellos ya me están esperando, adiós tía Marina, adiós Sara! —

— ¡Adiós niños!—

— ¡Adiós Preston! ¡Adiós Andrew nos veremos mañana! ¡Mami allí está mi tío Ascot! — Festejo corriendo a caer en los brazos de mi querido amigo, era mi impresión o se había cambiado de atuendo, no llevaba el típico traje de oficina con el que siempre lo veía— Tío como has estado, te he extrañado muchísimo en todos estos días ¿porque no fuiste a verme más seguido? — le reprocho mi niña, sin saber que la verdadera razón era la estadía de Guideon en casa, sencillamente ellos nunca congeniaron.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho pequeña, pero sabes cómo es la oficina, mucho trabajo— sonriéndole.

— ¡Wau! ¿Es mi impresión o te vestiste para matar? — sencillamente llevaba ropa casual, unos jean color beige, y una chomba como verde musgo, pero no pasó desapercibido la marcada musculatura de mi amigo, él se ruborizo un poco por mi cumplido.

— ¿Solo me desocupe temprano y no vi necesario venir de traje y corbata a retirar a los niños, además tengo planeado llevarlos a merendar, que les parece niños? —

—Por mí no hay problema— contesto Aron— ¡Y yo encantada! — Dijo Luna abrazando a su padre— ¡Eres el mejor padre el mundo! —

— ¡Muy bien, ustedes también están invitadas muchachitas! — teniendo a sus dos niñas en brazos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Mami vamos! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Di que sí! — me rogo Sara— ¡Tenemos el resto del día libre así no creo que haya inconveniente! — Pronto estuvimos en el coche de Ascot, junto a los niños fuimos de camino el centro comercial, solo pensaba en la felicidad de mi hija.

…**o0o…**

Papá fue muy puntual al recogerme al colegio, aunque estuvo muy extraño al principio, al subirnos al automóvil no encendió el motor enseguida, solo sé que observaba fijamente hacia la entrada del colegio, no sé qué haya estado mirando exactamente, pero durante ese tiempo pude ver como el papá de Aron los buscaba y Sara y su mamá se iban junto a ellos, sé que son muy buenos amigos, de camino a casa papá iba algo distraído, ya que casi se pasa una parada de alto de una esquina, ni repetir lo que uno de los conductores le dijo a papá, ya en el departamento no sé qué hacía exactamente, iba y venía de una lado al otro, mientras tomaba su teléfono celular una y otra vez— Si quieres hablar por teléfono solo hazlo, no creo que sea tan complicado— le sugerí en un intento que se quedara quieto, creo que a veces los niños somos más maduros que los mayores— Sabes creo que tienes toda la razón— contesto mientras volvía a tomar su teléfono en lo que se iba para su cuarto, estaba a punto de dirigirme para al mío cuando advertí que mi teléfono personal empezaba a parpadear, me pareció extraño ya que casi nadie tenía mi número, papá me lo había dado hacía poco tiempo para comunicarme con él en cualquier emergencia— ¿hola? —

— ¿Halo Cleo? — al escuchar aquella vos me lleve la sorpresa más grande de mi vida, llevaba mucho tiempo de no escucharla pero sabía a quién pertenecía, mi corazón empezo a palpitar sentí que casi se me salía del pecho — Hola…mamá…

.

* * *

_**Regrese!**_

_**No puedo creerlo después de casi siete meses sin poder actualizar, he vuelto con las pilas recargadas, como he visto que se complican un poquitín por la cantidad de personajes de mi historia he decidido escribir una pequeña aclaración:**_

_**Sara hija de Marina y su esposo Guideon.**_

_**Cleo hija de Clef y Presea.**_

_**Ángel, Preston y Briza hijos de Paris y Anahis.**_

_**Luz, Lili y Levi hijos de Latís y Lucy.**_

_**Aron y Luna hijos de Ascot.**_

_**Richard y Andrew hijos de Caldina y Ráfaga.**_

_**Además se encuentran Alan hijo de Águila y Alanís, Mirra y Said hijos de Geo y Trata. ¡Vaya ahora que lo veo si son muchos niños!, Como pudieron leer a cada una de muestras parejas les moverán el tapete, por su cuenta corre poder salir adelante, claro no se los pondré fácil.**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo y por darse una vueltecita por este pequeño cap. Les envió muchos saludos y Éxitos.**_

_**P/D. Reviews.**_


	6. Empiezan los problemas

**Empiezan los problemas.**

— _¿Halo Cleo? — al escuchar aquella vos me lleve la sorpresa más grande de mi vida, llevaba mucho tiempo de no escucharla pero sabía a quién pertenecía, mi corazón empezó a palpitar sentí que casi se me salía del pecho — Hola…mamá…_

—Claro mi niña ¿cómo has estado? — me pregunto así como así, pronto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, temblaba como una hoja, y creo que si me hubieran visto estaría más palida que un fantasma, no sé porque lo hice pero de repente corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto, no quería que nadie me descubriera—Mamá dime que si eres tú, que no estoy soñando— a pesar de todo este tiempo de no saber de ella siempre la he recordado—Claro que si mi pequeña ¿dime esta tu padre por allí?— me pregunta de lo más calmada—No él está en su cuarto, pero…Donde…¿dónde has estado? ¿Dime porque no estás conmigo y con papá? ¿Los dos te extrañamos muchísimo? — Quería aprovechar para decirle todo lo que sentía, quien sabia cuando volvería a saber de ella —No lo dudo mi pequeña yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, no me gusta estar lejos de ti y de tu padre ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu él? —

—Pues que te encontrabas en una de tus giras y que no sabía cuándo volverías ¿Dime como te ha ido? ¿Cuándo regresaras a casa? Mamá tengo un millón de cosas que contarte— por dentro me sentía tan feliz que no podía evitarlo —Por el momento no va a ser posible… la gira se prolongó más de lo esperado y me temo que tardare un tiempo más— sintiendo como mi pobre corazón se rompía a mil pedazos — ¿Acaso no quieres volver con nosotros? — creo que siempre intentaba negármelo a mí misma, pero por dentro sabía que mis padres ya no deseaban estar juntos—Claro que lo que más quiero es volver junto a ti y a tu padre, ambos son lo más importante en mi vida, Cleo sabes que la vida de una bailarina no es fácil, solo ten paciencia y cuando menos te lo esperes estaré de vuelta y volveremos a ser una familia feliz…

…**o0o…**

No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro comercial, parecía que Ascot ya tenía planeado llevar a los niños allí, no dudaba porque ya que poseía todo lo que los niños pudieran pedir, jugueterías, heladerías y tiendas de dulces, hasta un pequeño parque de diversiones, en el centro del edifico, apenas estaciono el coche en la garaje Sara se apresuró a llegar al ascensor, parecía la más entusiasmada de los tres por la infinidad de tiendas de ropa para niñas, tal vez sería un buen momento para comprar algo de ropa con Luna ya que sabía que a Ascot le costaba bastante opinar sobre temas de damas, la falta de su quería Luna se estaba notando en la pequeña hija de mi amigo— ¡Que les parece si antes pasamos por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, creo que a Luna le vendría bien hacer unas cuantas cosas de mujeres! —

— ¡Creo que es buena idea, Luna está creciendo y dentro de poco sus vestidos ya no le quedaran! — fregando la cabeza de su pequeña.

— ¡Estupendo iremos de compras! — festejo Sara dando saltos de una lado a otro, mientras Aron bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota—Genial creo que estaremos un largo rato dentro de las tiendas— recordando cómo le aburrían ese tipo de cosas, generalmente era Caldina quien llevaba de compras a Luna, mientras ellos tenían una tarde puramente de hombres— ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarnos a elegir nueva ropa? — Le reclamo Sara un tanto molesta—Pues…yo…—algo dudoso de lo que pudiera llegar a decir, sabía que Sara podía llegar a ser muy temperamental.

—Nosotros los hombres estaríamos encantados de poder verlas luciendo distintos modelos— con tan solo una oración Ascot soluciono lo que podría haber sido una tragi-comedia entre Aron y Sara—Buena respuesta— le susurre al oído cuando los niños no nos veían, al llegar al nivel de tiendas nos dirigimos a la sección de ropa para niñas, pronto Sara empezó al revolotear como abeja a la miel en cuanto vio atuendos que le agradaban, Luna en cambio era más precavida, empezó con la ropa más discreta que hubiera podido encontrar, la ayude pasándole unos vestidos y conjuntos muy bonitos— Que te parece si te vas a probar estas prendas, tu papá y Aron las estarán esperando afuera, debes de salir para que podamos opinar como te quedan los modelitos! — guiñándole un ojo—Gracias tía te lo agradezco— No había duda que era casi tan tímida como Ascot, solo le hacía falta un empujoncito, pronto ambas estuvieron fuera de los probadores desfilando su nueva ropa, tanto Ascot como el pequeño Aron no dejaban de elogiar al par de niñas, salimos con una infinidad de bolsas de la tienda, luego nos dirigimos a una pequeña tienda de comida, Aron moría de hambre, pero eso no les impidió escaparse a los juegos (pelotero) para niños que poseía el establecimiento— Aron es todo un caballero no lo crees — Observando como ayudaba a Sara y Luna a entrar en la gran piscina de esferas—Bueno creo que tiene a quien salir— haciendo ademanes de grandeza— ¡Ascot! — quise darle un coscorrón pero rápidamente sostuvo mi mano, en ese momento no lo advertí pero nuestro rostros estuvieron tan cerca como si fuéramos un par de enamorados, me separe de él rápidamente para volver a mi lugar, creo que él se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que me sentía ya que luego me pidió disculpas, luego de un tenso silencio logro romperlo con un sencillo argumento— Marina… ¿acaso no piensas rehacer tu vida? —

—De que hablas Ascot, ya tengo mi vida hecha, tengo a Sara … "aun no estaba preparada para hablar de Clef" y en fin… sé que ella desea con todo su corazón que su padre y yo regresáramos, pero es una cuestión completamente imposible— me abrí con él como tantas veces — Lo sé, pero sabes, a pesar de tener a dos hermosos niños que ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo, ellos no han logrado llenar el vacío que Luna dejo al irse, a veces por las noches pienso mucho en ella, con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos ¡ya sabes a qué me refiero! — Aclarándomelo con picardía— Y a veces me pone algo triste que Luna no pueda tener una figura materna, solo por mi incapacidad de rehacer mi vida— dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, no sé porque lo hice tal vez fue la ternura que me producía el verlo así, pero acaricie su mejilla para reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco— Sabes eres un hombre joven y muy apuesto aún sé que en cualquier momento encontraras a la persona indicada para ti y sobre todo que acepte a tus hijos, sé que no le será difícil, ellos son unos niños tan dulces como tú— en señal de apoyo.

—Ma…Marina…— en ese instante no sé qué hubiera querido decirme Ascot pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono celular — ¿Halo? — Conteste de inmediato, mi corazón se detuvo al segundo que escuche su voz, rápidamente me levante de la silla y solo atine a salir de la tienda, había mucho ruido dentro del local— Clef… que sorpresa…—

—Lo siento si irrumpo en algo importante para ti, pero no quiera esperar más para poder escuchar tu voz— me respondía al otro lado de la línea—¡No, no interrumpes Clef, estamos con Sara en el centro comercial ella ahora está en el pelotero y tardare un buen tiempo en sacarla de allí! —

— ¿Solo están usted dos? — Quería cerciorarse de que sus sospecha eran ciertas— ¡No también estamos Ascot, Aron y Luna, vinimos todos juntos, no saben cómo se divierten los niños! —

—Tú y Ascot son muy allegados ¿verdad? — Pude percibir cierto tono de duda en su vos pero no le lleve mucha importancia— ¡Por supuesto, Ascot es como el segundo padre de Sara, además de un buen amigo! —

…**o0o…**

Acaba de anochecer y el coche de Paris apenas daba señales de regresar a casa — ¡Papá ya llego! — festejo Preston entusiasmado mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, yo terminada de cocinar la cena mientras que Briza jugaba son sus muñecas y Ángel me ayudaba en la cocina, Preston… bueno él debía de estar terminando su tarea, él siempre era el último en terminarla entre distracciones que se presentaban, por mi parte me sentía algo decepcionada lo había estado llamando toda la tarde y nunca contesto el teléfono, solo su secretaria atino a llamarme a casa para comunicarme que llegaría tarde, pronto lo vi atravesar el umbral de la entrada y Preston salto a sus brazos—¡papa! —

— ¡Hola campeón como has estado! — lo cargo en sus brazos mientras se dirigía hacia mí—Que tal querida—me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, claro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la malhumorada expresión de mi rostro—ya se no digas más— se apresuró a sacar una caja de chocolates de su maletín —¡No te enfades! ¡Lo siento! ¡No vuelvo a llegar después de las nueve! ¡Por favor no fue mi intención!— se arrodillo en plan de súplica, a veces podía ser todo un niño, los niños se divirtieron al ver a su padre suplicar clemencia— Vamos mamá, papá ya dijo que lo sentía, de seguro tuvo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, además suma puntos por el obsequio que te trajo— esta vez Ángel intervino por él—Lo ves yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor—esta vez poniendo cara de perrito regañado—Mmm está bien Paris pero procura contestar tu teléfono personal no me agrada estar recibiendo recados de tu secretaria— le advertí, no podía seguir molesta con él, luego todos nos sentamos a cenar como todas las noches, Briza hablo de la nueva estrella dorada que la maestra Lira le obsequio por haber resulto bien la tarea, Ángel nos comentó de un próximo examen que se avecinaba y lo entusiasmado que estaba por inscribirse al nuevo periódico escolar, Preston… bueno nos sentimos felices de que no haya llegado con una nueva nota en el cuaderno de reportes, solo se limitó a hablar de las bromas que Andrew y él le jugaron a Briza, Cleo y Luna durante la tarde, sin duda luego de la tormenta vino la calma y el retraso de Paris quedaría como una más de sus travesuras

…**o0o…**

No tengo idea de que horas sean, solo sé que llevo mucho tiempo metida en la cama y no he podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, realmente no me esperaba todo lo que sucedería ese día, primero el hermoso obsequio de Aron, realmente me agrada mucho, creo que me estoy enamorando de él, pero no estoy muy segura de él, sé que es muy unido a Sara, antes de la cena lo llame a su móvil y pude escuchar con claridad la voz de Sara de fondo, sentí que no estaba muy feliz de escuchar mi voz y por lo que Luna me dio a entender él siempre estuvo algo enamorado de Sara, sé que ella también es bonita, pero espero que no se fije en Aron, me dolería mucho perderlo, por otro lado estuvo la llamada de mi madre, no era para menores, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella me llama así como así, fue algo que me afectó gravemente, creo que hasta papá se dio cuenta de que algo me estaba sucediendo, por estar pensando en ella casi tiro una hermosa charola de porcelana de mi abuela, papá no me regaño pero dijo que debía de ser más cuidadosa sin traer a la luz la forma de dar vueltas por el apartamento sin siquiera hacer nada—¿Cleo acaso hay algo que quieras decirme? — me pregunto desde su escritorio, al ver que iba y venía sin pronunciar palabra alguna— ¡No!... No hay nada que decirte, es solo… ¡que te quiero mucho papito lindo! — resolví el dilema con un tierno abrazo, no sé si papa me creyó o no, pero luego de eso evadía volver de nuevo a su despacho, lo cierto era que tenía muchas ganas de confesarle la verdad sobre mi madre, de preguntarle si él también la extraña tanto como yo a ella, si pasara por la puerta en ese mismo instante volveríamos a ser la misma familia feliz que siempre fuimos, daba muchas vueltas en la cama y sabia con claridad que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, necesito sacar todo esto que llevo dentro.

…**o0o…**

"Casi eran las once y la noche apenas comenzaba, claro que había sedo un día relativamente tranquilo en la sala de operaciones, solo cinco intervenciones por la mañana y tres por la tarde, esta es mi noche de guardia y ruego no haya urgencias en el quirófano, por lo pronto las salas de internaciones se encontraban cubiertas, solo restaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos que siempre era un bomba de tiempo" — ¿Aburrido? — estaba a punto de tomar mi teléfono para llamar a Lucy cuando la voz de una mujer interrumpió mis pensamientos, para bien o para mal era la pequeña medica de la nueva residencia— Oh solo un poco— le conteste, no pensaba seguir la conversación estaba por levantarme pero ella se adelantó.—Sabe acabo de pasar por la cafetería y no pude soportar la idea de cenar sola allí, aquí tengo una cena extra me encantaría que poder compartir una comida con un profesional como usted, de paso y me ayuda con algunas dudas que todavía no me termino de sacar— me sonrió mostrándome las viandas que traía consigo, no quise ser descortés y además no había probado bocado así que acepte, después de todo solo era una comida entre colegas, al momento siguiente ya estábamos me medio de la comida y en medio de una conversación muy animada "si así como lo leen" sin duda esta niña aun tenía mucho que aprender del ambiente hospitalario—Mmm y el sector 306 del tercer piso pude ver que allí se encontraban los niños con patologías gástricas… me comento, no comprendí muy bien pero creo que las enfermeras le tienen algo de miedo a la médica a cargo de ese sector, como era que se llamaba… Dra Tan…—

—La Dra Tannuz ella se especializo en nutrición infantil, alli se encarga de todos las patologías nutricionales, es la médica de cabecera de los niños que se internan en ese sector y que la mayoría entra a quirófano para que le coloquemos las vías centrales para que después los niños comienzan con las alimentaciones parenterales, ella mantiene un fuerte comunicación con los padres, si a ellos algo no les parece la llaman inmediatamente y allí surgen los conflictos.

—Asi que en ciertas palabras ella pone a los padres en contra de los enfermeros —

—No solo en contra ellos, si no tienes cuidado también los pone en contra de los residentes—

—Mmm creo que no debí haberle dicho que tenía la falda muy trasparente en la parte de atrás y que se le veía la diminuta ropa interior de traía puesta, creo que no le agrade mucho, me reportare enferma cuando me toque rotar por su sector— me causo gracia el solo imaginarme a la respetable y seria Dra. Tannuz en esas circunstancias— También conocí a la Jefa Tomoeda, la jefa del servicio de cirugía de mujeres, me parece que los médicos no le agradamos mucho—

—En realidad es master en enfermería lo que podría estar diagnosticando y tratando tranquilamente a los paciente de su servicio, no te guíes por las apariencias incluso sus mismos colegas temen trabajar con ella pero ninguno duda que es una de las mejores jefas del hospital, su servicio es uno de los mejores dado a que ella está a la cabeza—

— ¡Así, es que apenas el Director nos presentó nos dejó a solas con ella, y para que! Solo nos vio de reojo empezó a dictarnos un sinfín de reglas del servicio, que las enfermeras no eran nuestras sirvientas, que las historias clínicas debían estar actualizadas a primera hora de la mañana y dejarlas cada una en su lugar, no podemos sentarnos en los sectores en enfermería ya que este les pertenece a ellos, sé que eso ya lo sabemos pero es claro que no lo llevamos a la práctica—

—Ella defiende mucho su profesión, entenderás que lucho mucho porque haya una biblioteca equipada para todo el personal del hospital, pero los altos directivos del hospital dijeron que nosotros "los médicos" haríamos mejor uso de ella, se sintió muy decepcionada cuando se la quitaron, y en cuanto a lo de sirvienta, que no te parezca raro o acaso nunca escuchaste a muchos de nuestros colegas referirse a ellas con el típico ¡Enfermera tráigame la historia clínica de tal paciente! o ¡Porque no está mi escritorio acomodado como a mí me gusta!, hay muchos que aún no comprenden que ellas son parte de un equipo y no las bajan de simples empleadas, tu como medica residente debes de tratarlas como igual, si te toman aprecio aprenderás mucho de ellas, es bien sabido que pueden salvarte de muchas cosas si las tienes de tu lado—

—Ciertamente tiene una perspectiva muy aplica Dr. Muradana, me gustaría llegar a ser un profesional como usted, tendré en cuenta todo estos consejos— así la conversación se alargó hasta que cada uno debió retirarse a sus rondas nocturnas, sé que apenas la conocía pero empezaba a agradarme.

…**o0o…**

Las clases de la mañana de llevaron sin ningún inconveniente, casi tan aburridas como de costumbre, nos encontramos en nuestra clase de música, como de costumbre la maestra seleccionaba las mejores voces para ser parte del coro escolar, no era algo que me interesaba en lo absoluto pero mamá me aconsejo que debía de hacer otra clases de actividad como pintura o canto, esta semana teníamos que escoger en que club nos inscribiríamos como materia extracurricular algo que era un requisito en este instituto—Muy bien niños, todos preparados para empezar la canción, si se olvidan la letra no se preocupen continúen donde recuerden! — ordeno la maestra Sora una de las mejores a mi parecer, además de canto sabia tocar el piano, el chelo y el violín, toda una genio en su ambiente, en cuento dio la orden todo el grupo comenzó a articular la canción—

Imagine there's no Heaven

It's easy if you try

And no Hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no posessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

Or Brotherhood of Man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one

Una tradicional canción norteamericana, a lo largo de la canción se pudo notar la cara de espanto con el poco oído musical que muchos teníamos, como siempre la que más destacaba en cuanto a su melodiosa voz fue Briza, era de esperarse tenía una hermosa voz y un gran oído musical, no como Preston que solo escuchaba el barullo de las nuevos grupos de rock aunque muy pequeño para nuestra edad, otra que mostro un gran potencial para el canto fue Cleo, tenía una increíble afinación— Creo que este año Briza volverá a ser la vos principal del coro— la felicito la maestra, todos la aplaudimos en señal de apoyo— Pero Cleo tú también has demostrado tener un gran potencial, solo dime si te decides a formar parte del grupo de canto estaremos orgullosos de tenerte con nosotros! —

— ¡Gracias maestra pero creo que me decidiré por el club de ballet! —

— ¡Es enserio pues que pena, te abrías divertido mucho aquí! Supongo que planeas seguir los pasos de tu madre, te felicito pequeña— ¡Un halago más de la maestra y quiere unirse al grupo de ballet! No puede ser yo tenía planeado unirme a él, primero acapara el interés de Aron y ahora la tendré en la misma clase de baile, esta niña ya me está cayendo de la patada— ¿Que te ocurre Sara porque crujes así tus dientes? — me pregunto Andrew que estaba a mi lado— ¡No! No es nada— me hice la desentendida, bajando de la tribuna donde estábamos ordenados— ¡Entonces si te inscribirás en el club de ballet estarás junto a Mirra! — "gracias por tenerme en cuenta Preston" eso me cayó como balde de agua helada, pero mamá me dijo que no siempre seria el centro de atención, que debía aprender a convivir con el otro y debía empezar a seguir su consejo…

…**o0o…**

Para mi sorpresa Clef paso por mi cuando salía de la oficina, a pesar de que habían pasado más de 9 años desde mi última cita con él pero a pesar del tiempo sentí que nada en nosotros había cambiado, parecíamos aquellos chiquillos jugando a escondernos de los profesores de la universidad, pero esta vez no teníamos que escondernos de nadie en lo absoluto… bueno eso creía yo… detuvo su coche en el estacionamiento de un pequeño restaurante italiano, a pesar de los años creo que aun recordaba cómo me gustaba ese tipo de comida— Una copa de su mejor vino— ordeno apenas tomamos asiento— ¿Y qué festejamos? —pregunte sorprendida, no solía beber en lugares públicos—Ya lo sabrás— me sonrió con su tierno rostro, el mozo no tardó mucho en traer la botella que Clef ordeno, no diferimos mucho en escoger la comida— Muy bien— me dijo sirviendo de cada copa—Sabes aunque en un principio temía volver a Japón—

— ¿Y eso porque? — no pude con la curiosidad— Porque a pesar de los años, aun recordaba todo el daño que te había provocado, todo lo que perdí aquella vez, cuando cometí esa tontería con la que te perdí…—aunque no quería recordarlo si había sido su culpa nuestra separación me entristecí de solo recordarlo—No te mortifiques debería de ser yo quien estuviera así, pero sabes… dentro de mi aún mantenía la ilusión de volver a ver tu bello rostro— acariciándolo— y aunque sea por una única vez besar tu boca como aquella última vez en nuestra noche de despedida—poco a poco nuestros rostros se iban acercando al otro, pero por obras del destino mis queridos padres entraban por la puerta principal y con quien más … con Ascot y dos accionistas de la corporación, había olvidado por completo que yo debía estar en esa reunión—¡Mis padres! — Me separe exaltada— ¿Donde?—

— ¡Allí! — le indique haciéndome cada vez más pequeña, por suerte no nos vieron, era normal que se interesaran en sus propios asuntos que buscar a algún conocido entre la multitud—Clef no podemos estar aquí, debemos de irnos— le suplique, aun recordaba la mala opinión que mis padres tenían de Clef, lo odiaron cuando les dije que no me casaría con Guideon por Clef, el que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo es otra historia— Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo lo haremos, no quiero que te sientas alterada— nos levantamos con la mayor discreción y salimos lo más rápido posible, nuestra cita se había arruinado…Bueno no del todo después de unas semanas aquella habitación de hotel en la que me había llevado la primera vez se había convertido en nuestro sitio de encuentros, allí no había impedimentos para demostrarnos nuestro amor, cada visita era la oportunidad perfecta para recobrar todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido, pero no solo se trataba de eso que piensan, hablamos muchísimo, me sincere en cuento a mi divorcio con Guideon y la razón fue que nunca pude olvidarlo, y el conmigo del repentino abandono de Presea a él y sobre todo a la pequeña Cleo, y el intento de parecer una familia normal siendo que ella mantenía a sus parejas fuera del matrimonio y Clef la engañaba a ella con su trabajo… al menos un tiempo pude volver a ser feliz…

* * *

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!**_

_**Como ven aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de esta pequeña historia. Tema musical que cantaron los niños Imagine de Jhon Lennon. Como pudieron leer empieza a existir celos entre Sara y Cleo podrá Aron hacer algo? Al pobre de Ascot no le fue nada bien en su intento de conquista, si se enterara que Marina ya está ocupada…: ( Espero este cap sea de su agrado, pedidos, sugerencias o recomendaciones háganmelas saber.**_

_**¡Gracias por su apoyo, y reviews enviados se los agradezco!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Éxitos!**_

_**Besos!**_


	7. Adiós al Cuento de Hadas

**Adiós al cuento de hadas.**

Ya casi han de ser dos semanas desde que recibí la primera llamada de mamá, desde ese entonces se me había convertido el algo automático esperar sus llamada antes de entrar al colegio y luego de que papá me acostara a descansar, en cada llamada conversábamos por horas (hipotéticamente) sobre todas las novedades del día, me anime a contarle sobre Aron y de lo mucho de que gustaba y de mi miedo a que se interese por Sara—No temas tu eres mucho más bonita que cualquier otra niña, de seguro se fijara en ti mi vida— fue lo que me contesto, aunque no estoy muy segura de eso muchos dicen que Briza y Sara son de las más agraciadas del salón —Solo tienes que hace que se fije en ti, que te tenga en cuenta— me aconsejo, pero como haría algo así, no soy una niña extrovertida o presumida como Sara —Pronto te daré una gran sorpresa cariño— es otra de las incógnitas que ha rodado por mi cabeza estos días, ¿será que piensa regresar de su gira? Si es así sería la niña más feliz del mundo volver a tener a mi papá y a mamá juntos seria todo un sueño, aunque papá ha estado algo extraño estos últimas semanas, lo he notado mucho más sonriente, se arregla más de lo acostumbrado hasta ha contratado una niñera para cuidarme en las ocasiones que no podía llegar a retirarme del colegio o algunas noches cuando tenía guardias o sus sospechosas reuniones se médicos, en fin él me ha dicho que estos días tiene mucho trabajo y confió en él, pero mamá me hizo dudar un poco me pregunto si he visto alguna mujer o si otras personas visitaron la casa— No que yo sepa — le conteste pero creo que no quedo muy convencida, en cuanto a las novedades escolares finalmente me inscribí al club de Ballet, allí también esta Mirra su mamá también era una famosa bailarina marroquí radicada en Japón muchas de mis compañeras están de acuerdo en que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser una primera bailarina en las obras escolares, otra personita que también se inscribió fue Sara no es por envidia u otra cosa pero creo que quiere quitarle el puesto a Mirra en tan solo unas clases prácticamente se convirtió en la favorita de la profesora Adelle, eso me molesta mucho, si quiero ser una bailarina como mamá más me vale ponerme a practicar.

…**o0o…**

—Buenos días bella durmiente— la voz de Clef al teléfono fue suficiente como para deshacer todo el sueño que no me dejaba abandonar la cama esa mañana—Muy bien… ¿qué horas es?— volteando a ver el teléfono—Casi son las nueve, aprovecha que es fin de semana y descansa hasta tarde— escuchando el motor de su coche de fondo— Estoy de camino al hospital, solo hare las consultas programadas y regresare a casa, dime ¿qué piensas hacer esta tarde? —

—Mmm tenemos planeado visitar el club de campo Lucy, Anahis y Caldina llevaran a sus familias así que los niños no tendrán como aburrirse, porque no llevas a Cleo estoy segura se divertirá con Sara y los demás—dando mis primeros pasos fuera de las sabanas— Me encantaría pero prometí llevar a Cleo a visitar el centro comercial, me dijo que su ropa ya esta pasada de moda y que quiere otro estilo ¿puedes creerlo? — sonreír de solo escucharlo como el padre celoso—No te preocupes lo escucho de Sara todo el tiempo solo enséñale a moderarse sin creer que le estés dando órdenes, sencillamente nuestras niñas están creciendo y con el tiempo querrán tomar vuelo por su cuenta— ¡Pero solo es una niña! — Me replico—Que crecerá Clef, nada permanece estático en esta vida, es trabajo nuestro apoyarlos y guiarlos—

—Está bien, pero espero que se espere unos 20 años más en pensar en tener novio— me revelo casi muero de la risa de solo escucharlo, pero mi entretenida conversación se vio opacada por cierto hombre que se paró en el umbral de la entrada, de inmediato cambie todo mi semblante— Escuchar te llamare luego—

— ¿…Él está allí verdad? — Ni para mentirle, lo había descubierto por sí mismo, solo atine a asentirle para luego cortarle el teléfono— ¿Acaso no te he dicho que llames antes de entrar a mi habitación? — no podía evitar reclamarle sabia cuanto me molestaba que hiciera eso, hace solo una semana había vuelto de su viaje y creo que esta ves estaba empecinado en volverme loca, complotaba junto con Sara en hacer lo contrario a lo que debía, estaba malcriándola o poniéndola en contra mío, entes de irse a dormir se paseaba por mi habitación en tan solo ropa interior y hasta a veces usaba mi ducha para tomar su baño— Vaya si te molesta tanto que este en nuestra casa tal vez debía de irme— haciéndose el ofendido— te recuerdo que esta casa es de mis padres o no lo recuerdas y segundo no tengo intenciones de echarte aunque ganas no me faltan pero…— no pude terminar de contestarle como se merecía porque Sara estaba detrás de su padre en ese momento—¡Quieren dejar de pelear! — Grito saliendo detrás de los muros — ¡Todo es tu culpa! — volvió a gritarme pero esta vez el odio podía verse en su mirada—Sara cálmate…— lo intente pero era inútil lo había escuchado todo— ¡Todo es tu culpa por eso mi papá se fue y nos abandonó! ¡Todo esto fue culpa tuya mamá te odio! — y seguido corrió para encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Sara cálmate por favor— esta vez fue Guideon quien lo intento pero tampoco lo escucho a él, me sentía miserable por eso— Solo venía a decirte que Sara había despertado… veré si aún quiere ir al club recuerda que fue una invitación de tus padres —estaba a punto de retirarse cuando le pedí que esperara— Espera un momento— dando un profundo suspiro—Deberíamos de ir ambos, se lo explicaremos los dos, no quiero que sigas poniendo a mi hija en mi contra—

—Como quieras, pero no fue a mí a quien escucho decir todas esas palabras hirientes— me recalco el muy descarado, cuando llegamos a su cuarto había destrozado por completo varias de sus revistas de modas que tanto le gustaban, evidentemente tenía mucha rabia que le faltaba desahogar, cuando la encontramos estaba sumergida entre las sabanas y la almohada sobre la cabeza, con mucha paciencia Guideon la destapo y juntos la convencimos de que muchas veces los mayores tenían sus riñas pero que todo estaba superado, pronto se calmó y su salud no paso a más de una taquicardia que se recuperó con el tiempo, luego de la crisis juntos tomamos el coche de Guideon rumbo al Club este sería un largo viaje…

…**o0o…**

No tardamos mucho en llegar al club, allí mis padres junto a Ascot, Anahis y los niños ya nos estaban esperando creí que serían los últimos en llegar dado lo perezosos que podían ser Paris y Preston—Buenos días a todos—los saludamos —Que tal amiga— tuve uno especial para Anahis—Buenos días Marina, Sara que hermosos vestido traes puesto te ves muy bonita hay— ella solo atino a suspirar y dar un simple —Gracias Tía Anahis— por supuesto ella se percató de que algo ocurría—Luego te lo cuento— me adelante a despejar sus dudas, por detrás Guideon ya había encontrado a viejos conocidos y al parecer tenía planeado quedarse hasta las últimas, mis padres y Anahis lo saludaron por simple educación pero si les contara lo que me hizo lo echarían a patadas de allí—Como estas pequeña— la saludo Ascot como de costumbre con él fue un poco más amable al menos le dio un beso y un abrazo, creo que no le agradó mucho a su padre, Sara tomo asiento justo entre su padre y abuelo y yo junto a mi madre y Anahis, ya habían previsto que todos nos sentáramos juntos así que no había de que preocuparnos, luego llegaron Caldina junto a Ráfaga y los niños y por último la familia de Lucy, todo juntos empezamos un desayuno muy entretenido hablando de las últimas novedades políticas y deportivas (entre los hombres) de moda (entre las mujeres y las niñas) y los últimos videojuegos entre los niños, Luz, Preston y Andrew sencillamente fueron de los más golosos de todos, tras el almuerzo todo se encontraba ya más tranquilo, mis padres se dirigieron a ver las demostraciones ecuestres, los hombres prefirieron dirigirse a jugar un poco de golf, mientras que los niños explorarían un poco el campus, si Richard, Ángel y Aron se encontraban a la cabeza no tenia de que preocuparme sabía que los menores se medirían, lo que nos dejó un poco de tiempo libre a los madres para ponernos al tanto de las cosas más importantes—Y bien queridita como van las cosas con Guideon— se apresuró Caldina, creo que tenía esa pregunta desde que nos vio al llegar— Creo que de milagro aun no lo asesino— en forma sarcástica—¿Tan mal van las cosas? — Se preocupó Lucy— Esta mañana entro a mi cuarto sin golpear a la puerta, me moleste y empecé a decirle de todo estaba muy molesta, lo peor fue que Sara me escucho y se puso histérica, empezó a gritarme cuanto me odiaba y que todo era por mi culpa—

—Ya veo, me preocupa mi querida sobrina todo este tiempo ha sido una divinura, es evidente cuanto cambia cuando su padre está cerca de ella—

—Y eso no es todo, me planteo llevarse a Sara a vivir con él por un tiempo— les revele un pedido de Guideon de hace unas semanas—Me dijo que como no podemos estar juntos bajo el mismo techo sería mejor llevar a Sara a vivir con él durante un tiempo, sé que él tiene derechos pero si se lo permito voy a perder a mi hija—

—Eso es horrible, hablaste con Ascot con respecto a eso—

—No Anahis sabes que Ascot y Guideon nunca se llevaron bien, si le cuento eso a Ascot no sé qué podría pasar, además tengo que consultar a un abogado de familia y esa no es la especialidad de Ascot—

—Fácil engatúsalo querida, Guideon es joven, atractivo, buen padre dentro de lo que se puede rescatar que tiene de malo, yo como madre haría cualquier cosa por mis hijos— planteo Caldina—¡No pienso hacer eso Caldina! — le conteste molesta…

—Marina tiene razón Caldina ella no puede sacrificar su felicidad por la de Sara, debe de aprender a encontrar en punto medio— aclaro Anahis—

—Pero mi felicidad es la de Sara… —articule antes de separarme de ellas—con permiso iré un momento a toilette, mi cabeza se había convertido en una guerra entre mi felicidad y la de mi hija… era el amor de mi vida contra el amor de madre y creo que ya estaba claro que no debía de elegir, la decisión estaba dicha…

…**o0o…**

Mientras papá y mis tíos estaban entretenidos en sus cosas nosotros aprovechamos para explorar un poco el club a pesar de conocerlo muy bien siempre había algo nuevo para ver en él, cuando se enteraron de que Ryo Miyake el famoso esgrimista japonés estaría dando unas demostraciones en el área del gimnasio Luz y Richard se apresuraron a buscar el lugar, a ellos le encantaban los deportes que usaran espadas de por medio así que Lili y Ángel los acompañaron, Briza y Luna decidieron parar una tarde tranquila junto a la piscina así que los demás nos fuimos con ellas, Sara me comento que quería ir con sus abuelos así que la acompañe de camino a ver las demostraciones, allí aproveche la oportunidad para saber de ella, me preocupo desde que la vi a primera hora de la mañana no tenía buen semblante y se veía algo triste, aunque tuve que insistirle algo finalmente cedió, allí volvió a abrirse conmigo como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, me relato la pelea de sus padres y la manera con la que se desquito con mi tía Marina—No sé qué hacer Aron estoy muy molesta con mi madre, sé que mi papa quiere volver a casa conmigo y mamá pero es ella la que no quiere que volvamos a ser una familia—entre lágrimas— Tranquilízate Sara, no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo— atine a abrazarla mientras acariciaba su lila cabellera—No sé qué hacer Aron quisiera poder tener a mis padres juntos, quiero volver a tener la familia que siempre tuve—no lo había notado en ese momento pero no sabía que mi tía Marina lo había escuchado todo ella estaba a solo unos metros de nosotros escondida detrás de un árbol, también pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y yo entre ellas dos…

…**o0o…**

En el área de la piscina Preston y Andrew se encontraban muy divertidos dando de clavados en la piscinas para niños, Levi por su parte estaba muy entretenido sacando fotografías de todo objeto que le llamaba la atención, en cuanto a Luna y a mi estábamos muy tranquilas tomando algo de sol y viendo a los chicos, pero todo se arruino cuando unos niños algo más grandes que nosotras empezaron a molestarnos, como no quisimos jugar con ellos, aprovecharon cuando nos distrajimos tomaron las reposeras donde Luna y yo descansábamos momentos antes para ellos— disculpa pero mi amiga y yo estábamos en ese lugar—

—Y quien lo dice, yo solo pase por aquí y vi estos lugares desocupados—se apresuró a decir el mayor debía de haber tenido uno o dos años mayor que yo— ¡bien dicho Zeth! — Festejo su otro amigo algo mejor que el otro— ¡eso no es cierto, Briza y yo estábamos en estos lugares y ustedes nos vieron! — Esta vez fue Luna quien hablo— nosotras llegamos primero así que por favor retírense no queremos problemas con ustedes—les conteste pero fue peor— ¡Así y quien me obligara! —le contesto antes de empujarme, caí de espaldas pero por fortuna puse mis manos antes de tocar el suelo, creo que Preston y Andrew lo habían viste todo de lejos porque cuando voltee a verlo Luna dio un grito— ¡Preston no! — Mi tranquilo hermano había golpeado al chico más alto— ¡estúpido esta me las pagaras!— limpiándose un poco el rostro— ¡A si cuando quieras imbécil, nadie molesta a mi hermana más que yo! — le contesto Preston mientras Andrew y él se ponían en posición de pelea, Levi también se adelantó y quiso detenerlos—Chicos por favor no peleen acá de otra manera les avisaran a nuestros padres— poniéndose entre los dos— ¡tú no te metas enano! —Volvió a responderle mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de en medio, estaba a punto de golpear a mi hermano cuando alguien por detrás le sostuvo la mano—No creo que eso sea una buena idea— por detrás Richard había aparecido en el mejor momento junto a mi hermano mayor que sostenía al otro niño y mis primas Luz y Lili— déjame…— creo que estaba a punto de contestarle pero cuando voy la altura que se gastaba Richard se horrorizo —Sera mejor que me sueltes o …—

— ¡Oh que llamaras a tus papis luego de que empujaste a mi amiga! — Respondió Luz, Richard y Ángel los soltaron y se quedaron más tranquilos— ¡Sera mejor que se retiren o tendrán verdaderos problemas! — Advirtió Ángel, esta vez se fueron sin chistar pero ya nos había quedado el amargo sabor de boca— ¿Briza no te lastimaste verdad? — me pregunto mi hermana aunque aún me dolían las palmas de la mano me negué no quería agravar lo sucedido—Bueno será mejor que esto quede en el pasado y nos divirtamos un poco, nuestros padres no tardaran en buscarnos para regresar a casa— propuso Luz que no tardó mucho en quedarse solo con el traje de baño y aventarse a la pileta, pronto le siguieron Andrew, Preston y los demás…

…**o0o…**

El paseo en el centro comercial se encontraba en su mejor momento Cleo casi había acabado con el tope de mi tarjeta de crédito, cada vez que pasábamos por una tienda no dudaba en comprar una que otra cosa, pero habían situaciones extrañas que me preocupaban la encontré hablando por teléfono en varias ocasiones y cuando le preguntaba con quien hablaba solo me respondía—es solo una amiga papi— para la hora de la merienda nos sentamos en uno de los tanto restaurantes de allí, Cleo me dijo que iba al baño así que yo aproveche la oportunidad para llamar a Marina—¿Hola? — por fortuna contesto pronto — ¿Hola cariño que tal el club? —

—Ha estado bien…—no me gustaba el tono con el que me respondía— ¿ocurrió algo Sara se encuentra bien? — Pensé lo peor— No… ella está bien… ahora está con Guideon — con una risilla de fondo —No te escuchas bien ¿discutiste con él? —

—No pero creo que había algo de lo que deberíamos hablar—

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? No me asustes Marina— estaba levantando demasiado la voz que la gente volteaba a verme— Creo que esta noche Sara se quedara con mis padres me gustaría poder verte aunque sea unos minutos—

—Llamare a su niñera no creo que tenga inconvenientes, pasare a buscarte a tu casa—

—No, será mejor que nos encontremos en el lugar de siempre—

—Está bien te esperare allí esta noche— le respondí antes de que cortara la comunicación, aunque no lo sabía mi pecho empezó a estremecerse algo malo pasaría y espero que no sea lo que estaba sospechando, luego de unos minutos empezó a preocuparme que Cleo no volviera, me dirigí a la puerta de los tocadores, solo asome la cabeza creo que las mujeres se molestaron porque una me dio una cachetada, luego otra salió y me anime a aclararle que buscaba a mi pequeña hija antes de recibir otra bofetada más—Oh me parece que si la vi, es la pequeñita que llevaba una mochila de conejo— Si es ella— le aclare— Pues estaba hablando con una mujer muy alta y esbelta de cabello cargo pero eso fue hace como unos diez minutos, me preocupe cuando me dijo eso la busca con la vista por todos lados y no lograba encontrarla, decidí a regresar a la mesa donde estábamos y para mi sorpresa allí estaba ella, ya había ordenado un licuado para ella y un café para mi —Cleo donde has te habías metido estuve buscándote por todos lados! —

—Aquí papito… oh debe de ser que me detuve a ver una tienda de ballet que me llamo la atención, pero luego me vine para aquí— me respondió de lo más tranquila— Está bien pero que sea la última vez que haces algo así, la próxima vez seré yo quien te acompañe— Está bien papito como tú digas— desde hace tiempo no me decía de esa manera, esta niña estaba actuando de manera muy extraña— ¿Y esas zapatillas? — le indique al verlas a un lado suyo, antes no las tenía— ¿Son de ballet te gustan? — Mostrándomelas —Ya sé que son para ballet me refiero a que haces con ellas, no las compramos—

—Ah solo es un obsequio…— de lo más tranquila, sin duda esta niña estaba actuando más que extraño…

…**o0o…**

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo más que silencioso de mi parte, aunque íbamos en el coche de mis padres y Sara fue el centro de atención para ellos por suerte el cansancio pudo más con ella y se quedó completamente dormida, mi estado de ánimo era algo que sencillamente no le deseaba a nadie—Junto a tu padre estábamos pensando hacer un viaje a Europa querida, ¿qué te parece si te nos unes en el camino junto a Sara? — Me hablo mi madre — ¿Marina? — tocando mi hombro para sacarme de mis cavilaciones —Oh… lo siento mamá no te escuche— me disculpe—Hija no tengo la menor idea de que te esté ocurriendo pero sabes que puedes contar con tu padre y conmigo ¿dime las cosas con Sara no andan bien? — teniendo entre sus brazos.

—Esta mañana tuve una fuerte discusión con Guideon… mejor dicho lo trate mal y Sara me vio—estaba tan arrepentida de haberlo hecho— Ya veo algo nos comentó a tu padre y a mí— me revelo pensativa— Y que les dijo—

—Que nunca volvería a tener una familia, me dio tanta pena escucharla, creo que Guideon y tu deben de sentarse a hablar muy francamente, yo sé que su matrimonio no fue lo que todos esperábamos querida, pero debes de aceptar que a partir del hecho de convertirnos en madres todo lo demás queda en segundo plano y los hijos son los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias de nuestros actos—

— ¡Y acaso crees que no lo sé mamá, me duele saber cuánto sufre mi hija y saber que su felicidad y tranquilidad esta en mis manos! — al borde del llanto—Tranquila querida, tomate un descanso te hará bien, nosotros dejaremos a Sara en el colegio el lunes, tal vez ya esté más tranquila— aunque no muy convencida tuve que aceptar todo el estrés que me la situación me causaba estaba haciendo estrago en mí, me dejaron en casa antes de volver a la suya, Guideon no había llegado para mi tranquilidad, rápidamente tome una ducha y me prepare para mi cita con Clef…

…**o0o…**

Por suerte la nana de Cleo llego a tiempo a casa dándome tiempo de buscar algunas cosas especiales, pase por varias tiendas buscando el vino perfecto, las velas adecuadas, las rosas admirables, todo debía de ser perfecto, me tome el trabajo de ordenar la comida y preparar una romántica cena, al prender la última vela de un romántico ambiente el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta llamo mi atención, sabia a la perfección que ella había llegado, cuando la tuve en frente sentí que mi corazón no dejaría de palpitar de felicidad, se veía tan bella como siempre, sus piel de seda, esos ojos de los que tanto me enamore, no pensé solo actué y tras un sutil beso la adentre en el cuarto para expresarle todo mi amor, no quería dejar de besarla de tenerla entre mis brazos, pero ella se separó fugazmente—Clef detente por favor—

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preocupe por la forma en la que me hablo cuando la vi me percate de sus demacrados ojos de tanto llorar—Marina… que ocurre— acariciando su bello rostro—Clef …yo …—lanzándose en mis brazos en un largo y tierno llanto— ¿Que sucede Marina? ¿Acaso Guideon se propaso contigo? —pensé lo peor—No Clef… pero…volveré con él… volveré con Guideon— lo sentí como un sinfín de puñaladas al centro de mi corazón, no tenía cabida lo que estaba oyendo, ella me estaba dejando y ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos solo escondía su rostro en mi pecho, enfurecí de repente la separe para que me lo dijera de frente, cara a cara— ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero que me lo digas frente a frente! ¡Mirándome a los ojos! ¡Quiero que me digas que ya no me amas y que por eso me dejas! ¡Dímelo Marina! —

— ¡Clef basta por favor! ¡Me lastimas! — Afloje mis manos en ese momento — ¡Clef, no podemos seguir, Sara está sufriendo mucho por no tener a Guideon a su lado, por favor entiéndeme, no quiero que mi hija sufra por mi culpa! —

— ¡Y nosotros que hay de nosotros! ¡Qué hay de ti Marina! No quiero volver a sacrificar nuestro amor Marina, hemos esperado mucho tiempo a causa de razones injustas, por favor no le des las espalda a muestra felicidad, tenemos la oportunidad de formar una nueva familia Marina, tú, Sara, Cleo y yo es lo que he deseado desde el momento en que te vi mi amor por favor no tires a la basura todo lo que hemos soñado—

—Lo siento Clef, pero Sara es lo más importarte en este momento como Cleo lo debe de ser para ti— No lo soporte más, no quería seguir oyendo sus hirientes palabras volví a tomarla ente mis brazos pero esta vez con más suavidad—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te dejare en paz, nunca más volveré a molestarte— con mi frente pegada a la de ella—Pero antes solo una cosa más— acerque mis labios a los de ella y la bese con el deseo de jamás olvidarla, de que su esencia quedara impregnada en mí, el beso fue cada vez más intenso y no lo podía evitar, se resistió un poco pero logre cargarla a la recamara allí volví a hacerla mía, la sentí como aquella despedida que nos dimos hace casi diez años atrás … cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ella y ha no se encontraba a mi lado y supe que todo había terminado.

* * *

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, como ven aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia que me atrapo por completo, la verdad es que debería de estar estudiando pero mi vicio por este fic me ha podido ja ja ja…**_

_**Para las que se preguntan por Presea no teman aparecerá muy pronto o no se dieron cuenta de las pista que deje si no las vieron no lo hice bien je je je, mi pobre pareja predilecta se tuvo que separar de nuevo esta vez por Sara la primera… lo sabrán al final pero creo que ya sospechan porque… solo espero no hacer sufrir mucho a mis queridas madre e hija la verdad que me he encariñado mucho con el personaje de Sara. Por otra parte deje descansar un poco a Paris y Anahis pero no teman ya tendrán de que pelear esos dos…**_

_**Como siempre gracias a todas los lectores que se dan un tiempo para pasar por esta pequeña historia y más a los de dejan su review! Je je je**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Éxitos!**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
